For my love
by what-a-wonderful-life
Summary: Lorsqu'un proche commet l'irréparable, comment peut-on continuer à vivre ? Comment peut-on continuer à vivre lorsqu'on est morte à l'intérieur ? Comment peut-on protéger ceux que l'on aime de l'horreur de notre bas monde ? Bella devra trouver elle-même ces réponses pour le meilleur et pour le pire. /!\Abus sexuel et ces répercussions, violence/!\
1. Chapter 1

Chapitre 1

_L'histoire se déroule entre Eclipse et Breaking Dawn. La bataille contre les nouveau-nés est _ _terminée, mais le mariage est dans plusieurs mois et non seulement dans deux. _

_Bella POV_

Edward et moi étions dans ma chambre. À l'heure qu'il était je serais censée dormir, mais je ne pouvais tout simplement pas m'y résoudre. Bien que je savais que je n'avais rien à craindre, qu'Edward et les Cullen ne disparaîtraient pas, la peur que j'avais ressenti lors du combat ne voulait plus me quitter. Constamment j'avais le sentiment que si je fermais les yeux trop longtemps, mon ange aurait ne serait plus à mes côtés. Même enlacée dans ses bras comme je l'étais, je me devais de garder les yeux ouverts. Je ne voulais pas inquiéter Edward plus qu'il n'en faut avec mes propres craintes insensées alors qu'il était incapable de ne pas s'inquiéter pour ma sécurité, mais je pouvais sentir qu'il savait.

« - _Bella, mon amour, tu as besoin de dormir. Ca fait des semaines que tu restes éveillée jusqu'aux petites heures du matin. Dis-moi ce qui ne va pas. _

_-Ne t'inquiète pas Edward, tout va bien. Je t'assure. Je…_

_-Bella, ma Bella, je peux voir que tu n'es pas heureuse et ca me détruit de te voir si anxieuse sans savoir pourquoi ni comment je peux t'apaiser. _

_- C'est simplement que… J'ai … J'ai peur Edward. En fait, je suis terrifiée et je n'arrive pas à contrôler ce sentiment. J'ai tellement peur de te perdre toi ou n'importe qui de ta famille, de _ma_ famille. »_

J'ai regretté mes paroles dès l'instant où elles sont sorties de ma bouche. Le visage d'Edward s'est tordu de douleur subitement et je sais exactement à quoi il a pensé. Il s'est remémoré les mois durant lesquels il était parti. Je ne lui en ai jamais voulu d'avoir pris une telle décision. Il l'avait dans mon bien. Il croyait me protéger et je le comprends. Je me suis toujours demandé comment aurais-je agi si j'avais été à sa place et je n'ai jamais réussi à trouver une réponse à cette question. Or, au moment où nous avons été réuni à nouveau en Italie, toute la douleur que j'ai pu ressentir d'être éloignée de lui ne voulait dire plus rien. Rien, comparée au bonheur que j'ai ressenti d'être à nouveau avec mon amour, mon ange. C'était comme si je vivais à nouveau ou que je renaissais. Malheureusement, malgré tous mes efforts, Edward n'a jamais pu et ne pourra peut-être jamais se pardonner de nous avoir blessés autant. Dès que je lui ai parlé de ma crainte de le perdre, j'ai fait remonter à la surface nos vieux démons et je voulais les chasser au plus vite.

_«- Je passerais l'éternité à me faire pardonner mon amour. Si tu savais à quel point je m'en veux de t'avoir abandonné dans cette forêt. Non je ne m'en veux pas, je me maudis d'avoir agi de la sorte. Tu es ma vie et je suis trop égoïste pour vivre sans toi. Je vais m'amender Bella, je te le promets. Je gagnerai ta confiance je…_

_-Edward, je t'en supplie ne te maudis plus jamais. M'as-tu compris ? Tu me blesses en étant de la sorte. Je ne parlais pas de ca Edward. Je te fais confiance plus que je ne me fais confiance à moi-même je dirais. Je veux passer ma vie avec toi, car c'est de cette seule façon que je me sens complète. Je sais que tu ne me quitteras pas Edward. _

_-Est-ce que c'est à cause de Victoria mon amour ? Elle est morte, elle ne pourra plus te faire de mal. Il n'y plus de danger, tu es en sécurité et il ne m'arrivera rien._

_-Tu ne comprends pas Edward. Tu ne sais pas ce que c'était de devoir te regarder toi et notre familles et les loups vous battre contre ses nouveau-nés en sachant que tout cela était de ma faute et qu'à cause de moi vous pourriez tous mourir. J'ai eu tellement peur de perdre l'un d'entre vous alors que je ne pouvais qu'attendre que le dénouement en étant complètement inutile. _

_- Ma belle et douce drôle petite Bella. Tu ne cesseras jamais de me surprendre n'est-ce pas? N'importe quel humain s'inquiéterait pour sa vie dans une telle situation et toi tu as peur que nous les immortels mourrions ! Ta bonté me charmera toujours. _

_-Je sais que ca ne fait pas vraiment de sens, mais j'ai réalisé à ce moment que ma vie serait vide et sans aucun sens si je me retrouvais seule. Ca m'arracherait le cœur et je ne pense pas pouvoir jamais m'en remettre. _

_- Je comprends ta peur. C'est ce que j'ai ressenti lorsque Rosalie m'a appelé à Rio. Mon monde s'était effondré. Plus rien ne me retenait à la vie. Si à cet instant mon cœur aura battu, je sais avec certitude qu'il aurait cessé de le faire. La simple idée de vivre sans toi était insupportable, dévastatrice._

Les yeux d'Edward avait toujours été très expressifs, mais lorsqu'il ce remémorait ces souvenirs douloureux, je pouvais presque les revivre en les regardant. C'est ainsi que j'ai compris qu'il serait toujours à mes côtés tant que nous nous battrons pour être ensemble. Même si cela voulait dire affronter une horde de vampires assoiffés et enragés ou une famille beaucoup plus sophistiquement meurtrière, j'étais prête à relever le défi tant que cela signifiait être avec Edward.

_- Edward nous serons toujours ensemble n'est-ce pas ?_

_- Pour l'éternité mon ange. _

_- Alors je n'ai peur de rien. Tant que nous restons ensemble, notre amour sera le plus fort._

_-Dors ma Bella, dors. »_

Je fermais mes yeux et aussi facilement je m'endormis au son de ma berceuse qu'Edward me fredonnait à l'oreille.

On était samedi matin, les cours étaient terminés, les diplômes remis, j'avais officiellement terminé le lycée. Outre que le ménage je n'avais pas grand-chose de prévu aujourd'hui, mais la température était désastreuse alors Edward, Jasper, Alice, Rose et Emmett avait prévu d'aller chasser au Canada. Il semblerait que c'était la saison parfaite pour aller jouer avec quelques proies. Edward était encore plus réticent à y aller et me laisser seule depuis notre conversation de la nuit dernière.

«_- Bella je peux rester je t'assure. J'irai chasser pas très loin d'ici et puis on pourrait faire quelque chose ensemble. Ce qui te ferait plaisir. _

_-Edward. Pour le centième fois, je veux que tu ailles t'amuser avec tes frères et sœurs. Je veux que tu ailles avec eux et que tu aies du plaisir. Les derniers temps on été difficile pour moi, mais aussi pour toi. Je prendrais bien soin de moi ne t'inquiètes pas. _

_- Ce n'est jamais aussi bien que quand tu es là Bella. _

_-Mon amour, j'ai déjà de la difficulté à marcher sur un plancher droit sans me casser une jambe, me vois-tu en forêt chasser avec toi ?»_

Je n'ai pu m'empêcher de rire tout comme Edward. Bien que je souhaitais vraiment qu'il puisse relaxer pendant ces quatre jours, j'avais déjà hâte à son retour. Je n'aimais pas l'avoir loin de moi et encore moins aussi longtemps. Par ailleurs, je me disais que c'était peut-être le moment idéal pour rencontre Jacob. Je ne l'avais pas vu depuis le combat et on ne s'était pas laissés en très bons termes. Je savais qu'Edward n'aimerait pas ca, mais j'avais vraiment besoin de mettre les choses au clair avec mon ami, car il était vraiment mon meilleur ami, mon frère. Il a été là pour moi dans les moments les plus difficiles. Il a été mon soleil et il mérite mieux que ce que je suis en train de faire.

« _- Edward, je vais aller voir Jacob. Je ne veux pas te cacher ca parce que je crois que c'est important que tu le saches, mais je veux aller le voir pour lui dire au revoir. Je n'aime pas du tout la facon dont les choses se déroulent, je ne veux pas le blesser plus qu'il n'en faut et j'aimerais vraiment que tu comprennes ma décision. _

_- Je te fais confiance Bella. Je peux voir à quel point tu tiens à lui et, bien que je ne lui fais pas du tout confiance, je te fais confiance à toi mon amour. Je sais que tu as pris la décision qui te semble la plus juste alors je ne te demanderais pas de changer d'idée, mais j'aimerais beaucoup mieux que tu n'ailles pas le voir. Bella, ses intentions envers toi ne sont pas pures, il veut plus que ce que tu souhaites lui donner…_

_- Jake est mon ami Edward, _

_- Bon très bien, peut-être que je m'inquiètes trop. Je ne souhaite pas t'étouffer Bella. Va le voir, mais je t'en prie fait attention. _

_- Merci. Je t'aime. _

_-Je dois y aller avant que Jasper et Emmett ne viennent me tirer par les cheveux. N'oublie pas de prendre avec toi ton téléphone mon amour. Je t'aime. »_

Edward avait toujours la politesse de bouger à vitesse humaine en ma présence alors j'ai pu le regarder partir. Le voir traverser la porte m'attrista vraiment et je me retournais vers la cuisine pour ne pas penser à ces quatre jours de torture. Après avoir nettoyé la maison de fond en comble j'ai regardé l'heure pour me rendre compte qu'il n'était que 14h30. Je me suis tournée et j'ai pris le téléphone qu'Edward m'avait offert il y a quelques semaines pour que nous puissions nous joindre. Je n'aimais pas qu'il dépense de l'argent sur moi, mais l'idée de pouvoir lui parler n'importe quand et n'importe où ne me déplaisait pas du tout. Je composais le numéro et j'ai attendu. Une sonnerie. Deux sonneries. Trois sonneries. Quatre sonneries. J'aillais raccrocher quand :

_« - Oui allô ?_

_- Jake …_

_- Bella ! Qu'est-ce qui ce passe est-ce que tout va bien ?_

_- Oui, oui , je voulais savoir si je pouvais passer te voir bientôt ?_

_- Et est-ce que ton suceur de sang va bien vouloir te laisser sortir et t'enlever tes chaines ?_

_- Écoute si c'est pour que ca se passe comme ca, j'aime mieux ne pas venir finalement. _

_-Non, Bella attend ! Je suis désolé je ne recommencerai plus. Viens quand tu veux._

_- Tout de suite ca te va ?_

_- Je t'attends ! Bella, je suis content d'entendre ta voix. _

_- Moi aussi Jake, moi aussi. »_

Il faisait très froid dehors alors je me suis dépêchée de monter dans mon vieux bagout et de faire ronronner le moteur. La route vers LaPush étant très calme, je suis vite arrivée en vue de la petite maison rouge. Je pouvais tout de suite sentir la chaleur m'envahir. Je ne savais pas à quel point cet endroit m'avait manqué jusqu'à ce que j'y revienne.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapitre 2

_Petite note d'auteure, pas que je me considère vraiment en tant qu'une, mais bon… Je veux remercier tous ceux qui ont lu le premier chapitre et ce qui me follow ou bien l'histoire. Je crois que la plupart des auteurs du site ont dû dire ca, mais vous ne pouvez pas imaginer à quel point cela m'a étonné que des gens apprécient. J'étais vraiment sous le choc. J'espère que cette aventure qu'on entreprend ensemble sera magnifique. Je ne sais pas trop ce qui s'en vient, mais je m'engage à faire vivre ce récit aussi longtemps que je le pourrais. _

**/!\ SCÈNE DE VIOL PLUTÔT GRAPHIQUE, SVP NE LISEZ PAS SI VOUS PENSÉ POUVOIR ÊTRE CHOQUÉ POUR LE CONTENU. SI VOUS PENSÉ ÊTRE DÉRANGÉ EN QUELCONQUE FAÇON PAR DES THÈMES TELS QUE LA VIOLENCE, LES ABUS ET LE VIOL NE LISEZ PAS. SI VOUS LE FAITES, VEUILLEZ RESTER RESPECTUEUX /!\**

Jacob apparu dans le cadre de porte avant même que j'ai pu retirer mes clés du conteur. Compte tenu tout le bruit que fait mon vieux camion, tout le monde à 100 km à la ronde doit m'avoir entendu arriver. Au premier regard, même de loin, l'apparence de Jake m'a frappée, elle m'a choquée. Mon soleil semblait s'être éteint. Bien que son visage affichait un grand sourire, celui-ci ne semblait pas atteindre ses yeux. Son expression était presque mélancolique. Je ne trouvais plus en lui cette insouciance qui m'avait tant charmé. J'en ai ressenti un grand pincement au cœur comme si, depuis la bataille avec les nouveau-nés, j'avais définitivement tourné une nouvelle page dans le livre de ma vie et dans laquelle mon soleil d'antan n'est plus. Je sais pertinemment qu'une fois que j'aurai embrassé ma nouvelle forme, ma nouvelle vie et ma nouvelle famille, je ne pourrai plus être avec Jacob. Je devrai vivre sans sa chaleur et sa personnalité si légère, mais je ne m'étais pas attendu à ce que le changement s'opère aussi vite. Je sortis du véhicule rapidement et rejoignis mon ami le plus vite possible le froid étant glaciale. Ce dernier me prit tout de suite dans ses bras et me serra fortement au point de me faire mal.

«_ - Jake, Jake je suis contente de te voir, mais tu me sers trop fort. Tu me fais mal. _

_-Désolé Bella, voilà je te lâche. Tu n'es pas si fragile que ca quand même. _

_- C'est peut-être toi qui es trop fort, dis-je en riant.»_

Je ne pu m'empêcher de repenser à ce qu'Edward m'avait dit sur Jacob. C'est vrai que mon ami était beaucoup moins prudent par rapport à sa force lorsqu'il agissait avec moi. Edward était toujours très délicat et très doux, mais Jake ne réfléchissait à rien lorsqu'il était avec moi. C'est en grande partie pourquoi j'aime être avec Jake. Tout est simple avec lui et je n'ai pas à m'inquiété d'être maladroite ni quoique ce soit, mais en même temps c'est ce qui m'effraie quelque peu chez lui. Je ne sais jamais vraiment à quoi m'attendre avec lui. Bien que ce n'est jamais arrivé, je ne pense pas que Jacob soit en mesure de se contrôler si un jour il devait perdre les pédales.

«_ - Alors Bella, que me vaut cette si belle visite ?_

_- Je voulais simplement te voir Jake. Ca fait longtemps qu'on ne s'est pas vraiment parlé et je ne voulais pas que ca dure plus longtemps. _

_- Et ton suceur de sang ta laisser venir comme ca ?! Sans rien dire ? Je ne la crois pas celle-là… Il t'attend à la frontière c'est ca ?_

_- Edward est parti chasser avec ses frères et tu sauras qu'il n'avait aucune objection à ce que je vienne te voir. Il sait que tu es important pour moi et ne s'opposera jamais à mon bonheur. Il n'a pas à agir comme un gamin de cinq ans lui. _

_-Très bien alors. N'en parlons plus. Je suis désolé Bella c'est juste que tu m'as vraiment manqué. _

_-Je sais. Moi aussi. _

_-Alors qu'est-ce que tu veux faire ?»_

C'est seulement au moment où il a fermé la porte que j'ai vraiment senti cette odeur âcre qui m'avait toujours relevé le cœur, l'alcool. Je n'ai pas tout de suite remarqué à cause de la brise glaciale qui passait par la porte d'entrée grande ouverte, mais une fois fermée, l'odeur était impossible à ignorer. J'avais déjà vu Jacob boire quelques bières avec ses amis de la meute, mais je ne l'avais jamais vu se saouler complètement. Sentir une présence aussi forte d'alcool chez lui m'étonnait au plus au point.

«_ - Jake, est-ce que tu as bu ? _

_-De quoi tu parles Bella ?_

_-Ne fais pas comme si de rien était Jake, la maison en entier empeste l'alcool._

_-C'est bon Bella ne t'inquiète pas. Les gars sont venus prendre un coup ici hier soir et les choses ont un peu dérapées. Rien de grave, mais avec Billy partie à la pêche avec Charlie, on s'est laissé aller un peu._

Je ne savais trop quoi penser de son excuse. Elle était plausible. La meute aimait bien se retrouver parfois pour passer du bon temps et c'est sur que sans la présence de Billy pour les surveiller les garçons avaient pu déraper un peu. D'ailleurs, c'était la première fois que ca arrivait donc ca ne voulait surement rien dire.

- _Désolé c'est juste que ca m'a pris par surprise. _

_-Bon alors qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? On regarde un film ?_

_-C'est bon pour moi. »_

Je me suis installée sur le canapé et j'ai observé Jake placer le film et aller dans la cuisiner faire du pop corn. Il avait mit un film d'action je pense, mais ca ne m'intéressais pas trop. Je ne pouvais m'empêcher de penser à la discussion que je me devais d'avoir avec Jake. Je devais lui dire pour ma décision d'être avec Edward. Il le savait déjà, mais je trouvais juste de le lui dire de vive voix une fois pour toute afin de rendre ca officiel. Il se jeta sur le canapé à côté de moi et passa son bras sur mes épaules. La position ne me dérangeait pas vraiment. J'avais toujours été proche de mon ami et nous ne nous étions jamais gênés de se rapprocher un peu plus. Comme à chaque fois que mon esprit s'égarait, je finissais par penser à Edward en me demandant ce qu'il faisait en ce moment.

_Edward POV_

Nous n'étions qu'à la bordure canadienne que mes frères et sœurs étaient déjà fatigués de moi. Je gâchais leur plaisir avec mon inquiétude et me sentais mal pour ca, mais ils ne pouvaient pas comprendre ma situation. Leur moitié était toute immortelle alors que l'amour de ma vie, mon âme sœur était un fragile petit ange qui pourrait être ravagé si facilement. Chaque instant passé loin d'elle, de sa beauté si douce était une torture. Je savais que sans elle je mourrais si je le pouvais. Mon monde était insignifiant sans sa présence alors il était tout à fait normal que je m'inquiète pour sa sécurité.

Jasper, par contre, ne pouvait plus me supporter.

_«- Edward, donne-moi un peu de repos tu veux bien ?! Arrête de t'inquiéter comme ca. On est la pour s'amuser, tu sais bien que Bella n'aimerait pas te savoir comme ca, dit-il exaspéré. _

_- On s'en fou de se que Bella peut penser, nous sommes avec toi en ce moment et je peux t'assurer que tu si tu ne changes pas d'attitude tu ne payeras rien pour attendre, s'enquit Rose. _

_- Merci Rose de ta délicatesse. _

_- Elle a raison Edward, me dit Alice, Bella va bien et je la surveille alors il n'y a aucune raison de s'inquiéter. _

_- Je sais, je sais, c'est bon. Je ne peux juste pas m'en empêcher d'accord. C'est un aimant à danger et vous le savez aussi bien que moi. Il pourrait….»_

Je ne pu terminer ma phrase que je sentis Emmett me frapper et m'envoyer valser en plein dans un arbre à quelques centaines de mètre loin d'où nous étions. Je pouvais quand même entendre les esprits heureux de mes frères et sœurs alors que celui d'Emmett hurlait pour une partie de lutte. Je savais que c'était sa façon de m'aider à me changer les idées. Il n'était peut-être pas un très grand parleur et semblait peut-être enfantin, mais d'entre nous tous, il avait surement le plus grand cœur.

Sans bien m'en rendre compte, les enfantillages d'Emmett avaient réussi à me sortir mes inquiétudes de la tête et, pour la première fois depuis des mois, je me sentais léger. Je n'avais pas besoin de penser à chacun de mes mouvements, à avoir peur de ne pas contrôler ma force ou à m'inquiéter pour quoi que ce soit tout simplement. Bien que j'aime Bella de tout mon cœur et que je ne pourrais imaginer ma vie sans elle, c'était reposant de pouvoir être insouciant au près de mes frères et sœurs et de m'amuser comme n'importe qui.

Je me suis rendue compte que je n'avais jamais la chance d'être comme ca avec Bella et c'était de ma faute. J'étais toujours sérieux en sa présence, toujours aux aguets d'un quelconque danger et, malheureusement, nous n'avions rarement la chance de vivre cette relation amusante et légère que mes frères partagent avec leur moitié par exemple. Je me promis qu'à mon retour je serais plus souple et plus décontracté avec mon amour.

Je voulais passer l'éternité à ses côtés. Or, malgré le fait que je sache qu'elle m'aime, je craignais qu'une telle attitude de ma part ne finisse par la rebuter. J'attrapais subitement une branche et la lançait à Jasper qui l'évita de justesse. Je pouvais peut-être lire dans ses pensées, mais il n'en restait moins qu'il avait des décennies d'entrainement en combat. La lutte fût acharnée, mais animée par nos rires à tous et notre bonne humeur.

« _- Tu crois m'avoir mon petit Eddie ? Hahaha, je vais te massacrer, me dit Jasper_

_- Il faudrait déjà que tu m'attrape vieux chnoque. _

_- C'est ce qu'on va voir. »_

_Bella POV _

Le film venait à peine de commencer que je me sentais mal à l'aise. Je n'arrivais pas à me concentrer sur ce qui se passait devant moi, car je trouvais que l'attitude de Jake était à la limite du déplacé. Il se rapprochait de plus en plus et je n'aimais pas la pression de son corps sur le mien. J'ai essayé de m'éloigner un peu de lui, mais il m'a retenu en m'attrapant par les épaules.

«_ - Bella tu as changé. _

_- Non Jake, je n'ai pas changé. J'ai fait des choix c'est tout à fait différent. _

_-Tu as fais des choix ?! Mais de quoi est-ce que tu parles ? Mourir ! Mourir c'est ton choix!_

Jake hurlait et tremblait de tout son corps. Je ne l'avais jamais vu réagir de la sorte. Nous nous étions déjà disputés avant aujourd'hui, mais jamais il n'avait réagit d'une telle manière. Je n'avais pas peur de lui je savais qu'il ne me ferait jamais de mal. Il était mon meilleur ami, mon frère qui avait promis de toujours prendre soin de moi. J'étais plutôt en colère qu'il ne puisse pas garder son calme. En colère qu'il ne me laissait jamais lui expliqué mes décisions pour qu'au moins il puisse essayer de les comprendre.

« _- J'aime Edward et il n'y a rien d'autre à dire. Je voulais parler calmement avec toi, mais il semblerait que tu ne sois pas prêt à…_

_-Est-ce que tu as déjà pensé à ce que toi et moi pouvons être. Je peux TOUT te donner Bella ! Absolument tout ce que _lui _ne peut pas te donner ! Je t'aime Bella, on pourrait vivre heureux et vieillir ensemble, avoir des enfants! Autant d'enfants que tu en veux Bella…_

Il avait l'air si certain de ce futur. Certain que lui et moi c'était possible. Il ne comprenait pas que je ne l'aimais pas de a même façon que lui m'aimait. Jake ne comprenait pas que mon amour pour lui était infini, mais à ma manière. L'amour d'une sœur pour son frère est inconditionnel. Pourquoi ne voyait-il pas ca.

_« - C'est Edward que je veux Jake. Il me rend heureuse et complète. Lorsque je suis avec lui je sens que plus rien au monde ne compte tant que je suis avec lui. La vie sans lui n'aurait aucun sens même si je devais vivre avec toi et tu le sais. Tu sais très bien que la vie dont tu rêve n'existe que dans ton esprit, car je ne serais jamais vraiment heureuse qu'avec Edward. _

_-Comment peux-tu dire ca après tout ce que ce suceur de sang ta fait ! J'étais là pour toi. Moi, MOI ET PAS LUI !_

_-Je ne voulais pas que les choses se passent comme ca. Jake tu dois te calmer. Tu es saoule et je ne parlerais pas avec toi tant que tu agis de la sorte. _

Je ne voulais pas le montrer, mais j'avais peur. Je n'avais jamais vu Jake comme ca, mais ce que je pensais sur son attitude ne me semblait plus du tout certain. En voyant toute cette rage dans ses yeux je ne pouvais plus y trouver mon ami. Mon soleil c'était éteint et cette personne que j'avais en face de moi me faisait vraiment peur. Des larmes m'échappèrent et coulèrent sur mes joues alors que je me pressais d'atteindre la porte pour sortir, mais Jacob me rejoignit en une seule enjambée. Il m'attrapa par le bras et je pouvais déjà sentir le bleu se créer sous la forme de sa main.

«- _Ja, Jake laisse-moi partir dis-je d'une voix tremblotante bien qu'elle se voulait forte. _

- _Tu n'iras nulle part Bella. Tu ne peux plus courir et te voiler la face. Tu dois comprendre à quel point notre amour est plus fort._»

Sa voix était déterminé et je craignais comme jamais ce à quoi il pouvait bien penser. Je ne savais pas à quoi m'attendre alors que j'étais complètement à sa merci. J'avais oublié le cellulaire dans ma hâte plus tôt, Edward n'était pas là et ne m'appellerait surement pas, Charlie était parti avec Billy pêcher dans un de leur fameux endroit secret ils ne rentreraient pas avant demain soir. J'étais seule contre Jacob, mais je me savais perdue. Il était beaucoup plus fort et plus rapide. À la simple idée de devoir me battre contre lui, je senti la panique me gagner. Tous mes membres étaient à vifs et les larmes qui ne voulaient cesser de couler troublaient ma vision.

_« - Arrête, laisse-moi partir. Je veux rentrer chez moi, laisse-moi partir. _

_- Tu es à moi Bella. À MOI! »_

J'ai essayé de me libérer de son emprise, mais au premier mouvement, je reçu un coup paralysant à l'estomac. Mon dos s'écrasa lourdement contre le sol alors mes poumons se sont vidés de tout l'air qu'il y avait. Je toussais et essayais de reprendre ma respiration en même temps, quand je vis Jacob s'avancer vers moi, me prendre par l'avant-bras droit et me plaquer contre le mur. Il était si près de moi, je pouvais sentir sa respiration sur mon visage, son haleine alcoolisé, mais aussi la haine dans son regard, la colère qui tordait les muscle de son visage et le déformait en un masque dur et austère que je n'aurais jamais imaginé possible chez mon _ami. _Ce n'était plus mon ami qui se tenait devant moi. Il était mort. Devant moi se trouvait un monstre, un monstre des plus terribles, plus horrifique que tout ce que l'on peut raconter dans les légendes sur n'importe quelles créatures mythiques. Lui, lui avait ma confiance, mon amour et mon amitié, mais il m'a leurré dans son jeu. Il avait détruit ma foi en lui. Il n'y avait plus grande trahison que celle qu'il était sur le point d'accomplir, car je savais qu'il allait réussir. Je savais que même si je voulais me battre cela ne servirait à rien. Tout comme avec James je ne pouvais qu'espérer que quelqu'un vienne me sauver avant que l'irréparable soit commis et les dommages ne soient jamais réparables. Or, cette fois ci, personne ne viendrait pour moi. Ca aussi je le savais et je voulais hurler de désespoir. Personne, _Personne _ne viendra pour moi. Je devrais me protéger moi-même. La peur me ravageait et me dévorait de l'intérieur.

Comment me protéger alors qu'il était partout. Je ne pouvais voir que ces épaules qui remplissaient mon champ de vision tant elles étaient larges. Je ne pouvais pas m'échapper même pas par mon esprit. J'imagine que ma réaction était pathétique, mais, certes, humaine, je le suppliais de ne pas me faire de mal. Pourquoi m'aurait-il écouté ?

_« - Jack, Jack je t'en supplie, je t'en prie ne fais pas ca. S'il-te-plaît. S'il-te-plait je t'en prie. _

_- Je vais te montrer ce qu'on pourrait avoir Bella. Non, ce qu'on a Bella, oui ce qu'on a. Je t'aime Bella et tu vas devenir mienne._

_- NON ! À L'AIDE !»_

Il colla son visage au mien et força ses lèvres aux miennes. Je voulais hurler, hurler de dégoût, de peur, mais j'avais trop peur qu'il en profite pour m'embrasser plus fortement. Malgré mon tête qui me hurlait de garder la bouche close, je manquais d'air, j'avais besoin de respirer autant qui se j'étais enseveli sous la terre. À l'instant où mes lèvres se sont ouvertes de quelques millimètres, Jacob enfonça sa langue dans ma bouche si profondément que je voulais en vomir.

Ma tête était assaillie par des centaines de pensées différentes. Je pensais à un moyen de m'enfuir, je pensais à tous ses moments passés avec _mon _Jacob, je pensais à Edward, je pensais à ma douleur et je pensais à Edward. Je me détestais de ne pas l'avoir écouté lui qui m'avait prévenu que je ne devrais pas faire confiance à Jacob. Je me détestais de ne pas avoir été capable de mon protéger ma pureté pour lui, le seul vrai cadeau que je voulais lui offrir depuis que j'étais tombée amoureuse de lui. Je voulais qu'il soit mon premier et je que je sois sa première. Maintenant ce serait à jamais impossible à cause de Jack.

Il lâcha soudainement mes bras, mais m'attrapa avant que je ne touche le sol et me jeta sous son bras en direction de sa chambre. J'avais beau le frapper de toutes mes forces, hurlant pour qu'il me laisse partir, rien ne semblait le perturber.

Ma tête cogna le sommier alors que j'ai atterri durement sur mon côté gauche sur le lit. Ma vision devint trouble dès que je senti le bois dur sur l'arrière de mon crâne et j'eu de la difficulté à reprendre mes esprits. Un instant plus tard, j'étais sur le dos et _il _était sur moi.

« _ - Jamais ton suceur de sang ne pourra t'aimer comme ca. Bella, il n'y a qu'avec moi que tu pourras sentir la chaleur d'un autre corps contre le tien, qu'avec moi que tu pourras vivre l'amour pleinement, faire l'amour. Tu es à moi Bella, à moi et rien qu'à moi. Pour toujours. _

_-Non, non, non. Arrête ! Ce, ce n'est pas de l'amour, » _ma voix n'était qu'un faible mélange de sanglots et de tremblements.

Il continua de parler, mais je ne pouvais me concentrer sur ce que Jacob disait. Je ne comprenais plus ce qu'il se passait. Il n'y pas une heure nous étions assis sur le canapé dans le salon à regarder un film d'action. Il n'y pas si longtemps, nous étions dans son garage à travailler sur nos motos, à manger des pizzas et à rigoler sur tout et n'importe quoi. Je ne comprenais pas ce qui se passait, mais je voulais à tout prix que ca s'arrête. Ma voix était douloureuse à force de hurler. Personne ne m'avait entendu. Personne ne m'entendrait. J'étais seule.

À cette réalisation, j'ai entendu le bruit d'une fermeture. Mon corps et mon esprit furent tirés vers la réalité violement pour me rendre compte que je n'avais plus de chandail. Toute la peur que j'avais pu ressentir n'était rien comparée à ce que je ressentais maintenant que je n'avais plus aucune chance de m'en sortir. Jack m'arracha mon soutien-gorge d'une main et prit un malin plaisir à m'humilier en fixant mes seins longuement.

Il était tellement lourd qu'il n'avait même pas besoin de ses mains pour me retenir immobile. Ses mains étaient donc libres de me maltraiter comme il le souhaitait. Il me touchait de partout alors que sa bouche était sur ma poitrine. Il ne semblait y avoir aucune limite à ses actions. Lorsqu'il mordu mon sein, je savais qu'à ce moment précis, si je voulais survivre, je devais collecter toutes mes forces et me concentrer à disparaître. Je refusais de le laisser gagner sur tous les tableaux. Même si il avait réussi à m'avoir, il n'aurait aucune démonstration de ma part pour le lui prouver. Je tournais la tête et fixais le paysage à travers la fenêtre minuscule. La forêt était merveilleuse. Il faisait finalement clair et la lumière transperçait les arbres créant une scène presque idyllique. Je me concentrais sur cette lumière, cette image d'espoir et abandonnait le combat.

Jacob m'enleva mon pantalon rapidement puis m'arracha ma culotte. Ses doigts son descendus à mon intimité et se sont arrêtés à l'entrée. La pensée bête qu'il puisse avoir des remords et ait changé d'idée me traversa l'esprit, mais fût vite balayée par la douleur que j'ai ressenti quand il s'enfonça en moi de sa main.

« - _Ne t'inquiète pas, je fais seulement de la place. Je t'aime Bella. Tu es à moi. Tu es… »_

La lumière, la forêt, la lumière, la forêt. Son poids m'écrasa de plus belle lorsqu'il s'installa et me pénétra violemment. J'eu toute les peines du monde à réprimer un hurlement de douleur lorsque je me senti déchirer en deux. Est-ce que je pouvais supporter encore plus de douleur et d'humiliation ? Non, je ne pense pas.

Il rentre.

Il sort.

Il rentre.

Il sort.

Je ne savais pas combien de temps s'était écoulé depuis mon arrivée. À mes yeux cela faisait des heures, mais qui sait. Il s'acharnait sur moi alors que déjà, toutes forces m'avait quittée. Je sentais sa respiration sur tout mon visage, ses mains qui me serraient de partout, mes muscles qui hurlaient de tension et _cette _brûlure. Là où il allait de plus en plus vite, de plus en plus fort, de plus en plus loin, je sentais une douleur dévastatrice. Et il y avait Edward. Mon ange. Je ne voulais pas penser à lui. Je ne voulais pas l'associer à ce moment terrible, mais je ne pouvais m'empêcher, ne regardant la forêt, de penser à lui, à sa grâce et sa beauté. Si avant aujourd'hui j'avais été indigne de lui, désormais, j'étais une disgrâce, une honte.

_Il _rentre.

_Il _sort.

_Il _rentre.

_Il _sort.

Tout allait de plus en plus vite. Ma tête me faisait atrocement mal, je perdais le contrôle de mon esprit tandis que _lui, _semblait de plus en plus vigoureux. Sa respiration devint rauque, ses mains étaient moites, il tremblait de la tête aux pieds.

« - _Bella, Bella, Tu es à moi pour toujours. Be-lla.»_

Il s'écroula sur moi comme si j'étais un coussin plutôt qu'une personne. En fait, étais-je encore considérée comme une personne ? Mon corps ne m'appartenait plus, tout ce que je possédais était détruit, la vie semblait m'avoir quittée ou plutôt m'avoir abandonnée. Étais-je encore une personne ?

Tout ce que je savais c'est que je voulais partir loin, très loin et ne plus jamais ressentir cette douleur. Plus jamais je ne voulais me retrouver aussi vide. Vivante, mais morte. Plus jamais. Je m'en fis la promesse.

« _- Je sais que tu as aimé ca Bella. Je peux le voir. Tu peux dire ce que tu veux, ton corps à parlé pour toi. Je suis celui qu'il te faut. Désormais, à jamais tu seras mienne. Tu n'as plus rien à offrir à ton suceur de sang. Tu m'entends ? Plus. Rien. Tout est à moi. D'ailleurs, ce serait à ton avantage de ne jamais parlé de notre petit secret à ton vampire ou à sa famille tu me comprends ? Je les tuerais tous Bella. Un après l'autre. La meute sera à mes côtés. Je connais leur faiblesse et toi, toi tu causeras leur perte. »_

Edward, EDWARD ! Perdre Edward, perdre Alice, Esmée, Carlisle, Jasper, Emmett, Rosalie ! C'était impossible. Je n'y survivrais pas je le sais pertinemment. Non, non j'ai besoin d'eux. Ma famille, mon amour, ma vie. J'en ai besoin pour survivre. Ils ne doivent jamais savoir ce qui s'est passé ici. Jamais.

_« - Tu vas te l'as fermée. Est-ce que tu m'as compris ?_

_-EST-CE QEU TU M'AS COMPRIS ?_

_-O-o-oui. _

_-Très bien Bella, très bien. Tu es à moi maintenant. Je peux faire ce que je veux de toi.»_

Jacob s'étendit à mes côtés sur le petit lit. Je n'avais pas remarqué que j'avais froid. D'ailleurs j'étais frigorifiée. Tout ce que je souhaitais c'était de rentrer chez moi et de me nettoyer de toute cette saleté. J'avais peur de bouger par contre. Peur de le dérange et qu'il ne recommence. Je restais donc immobile jusqu'à ce que j'ai entendu son ronflement. Je me suis levée doucement, car mon corps était très douloureux.

Tout le reste s'est passé très vite. Je me suis comme mise en mode pilote automatique. Je ne savais même pas d'où me venait une telle force. Je ramassais mes vêtements et m'habillais à la hâte. Je marchais doucement pour ne pas le réveiller et pris mes clés de sur la table du salon. Je vis sur l'écran que le film était rendu au générique de la fin. Mon monde s'était écroulé en moins de deux heures. Je ne sais trop comment je suis arrivée chez moi, mais lorsque je pris réellement conscience de mes actions, j'étais sous la douche, dans la maison de Charlie en train de me frotter le corps jusqu'au sang.

La saleté ne voulait pas quitter mon corps. C'était terrible. Je m'accordais finalement un moment de répit et m'assis sur le sol de la baignoire. Les larmes se mirent à couler toutes seules. Elles ne semblaient vouloir s'arrêter et je ne le voulais pas non plus.

Jamais personne ne devait connaître mon secret. Jamais personne ne devrait connaître ma disgrâce. Rien ne me ferait perdre Edward. Jamais il ne devait connaître la vérité.

Jamais.

Wow. Un chapitre vraiment difficile à écrire je dois l'avouer. La scène avec Jacob n'a pas été plaisante à réaliser loin de là. Je suis contente de pouvoir passer à autre chose dans le récit. Dites-moi ce que vous pensez des deux premiers chapitres jusqu'à présent !


	3. Chapter 3

Chapitre 2

_Bella POV_

J'étais sous la douche depuis peut-être une heure. L'eau était glacée, car je ne pouvais supporter l'idée de ressentir un contact chaud comme sa peau. Juste à y penser j'étais au bord de la panique. Je pleurais sans pouvoir contrôler mes sanglots qui m'étouffaient. La cadence de ma respiration était irrégulière alors que je tremblais de la tête aux pieds. Peu m'importais, je devais me nettoyée, enlever toute cette saleté et cette impureté de moi. Je repris du savon et frottais le plus fort que je pouvais. Je me rendis compte que toute la peau de mon corps était rouge vif et j'avais plein d'égratignures en sang. Je ne comprenais pas d'où elles pouvaient bien venir jusqu'à ce que j'aperçoive mes mains dont la majorité des ongles étaient arrachés ou détruits. J'avais envie de hurler à cette vision horrifiante de moi-même. Plus jamais je ne serais propre. Plus jamais je n'aurais cette sensation de bien-être. Tout était fini. La saleté était incrustée trop profondément en moi pour que je puisse un jour m'en débarrasser.

Je jetais le savon et m'assis sur le sol de la baignoire, ramenais mes genoux vers ma poitrine, posais ma tête sur le carrelage du mur et me berçais d'avant en arrière. Un grand désespoir m'envahit à cet instant là. Je ne savais plus qui j'étais ni ce que j'allais devenir. Mon monde tournait désormais autour de ce trou béant dans ma poitrine. Comme un trou noir, il semblait tout avaler. La douleur était oppressante, elle me paralysait. Je ne pouvais me concentrer que sur elle.

Comment avais-je pu en arriver là ? Pourquoi n'avais-je pas le droit d'être heureuse ? On dirait qu'à chaque fois que le chemin du bonheur se traçait devant moi, la vie décidait de me l'arracher et de me jeter plus profondément dans la noirceur. Mes sanglots étaient de plus en plus forts, j'avais l'impression de mourir une mort terrible. Je hurlais de toutes mes forces en espérant me libérer. Le son une fois éteint sur le bout de mes lèvres, la fatigue que j'avais accumulée me frappa de plein fouet.

Je fermais l'eau, me trainais lentement en dehors de la douche et m'enveloppa dans une serviette. Je faisais très attention de ne pas regarder mon miroir dans la glace. Je ne voulais pas savoir ce qu'il avait fait de moi. Gelée, je voulais m'habiller le plus vite possible, mais mes muscles douloureux ne me le permettaient malheureusement pas.

Une fois dans ma chambre, je me dirigeais vers le tiroir du haut de ma commode et je pris un chandail d'Edward. Il me lavait prêté une fois où j'avais froid et je ne le lui avais pas remis parce que je voulais avoir quelque chose me liant à lui lors des nuits où ils iraient chasser. Je n'avais jamais imaginé en avoir tant besoin et encore, moins dans de telles circonstances.

Je m'allongeais sur le lit en boule et me berçait. J'avais l'impression de tomber dans un trou où la douleur était partout et seule la mort pourrait m'en sortir. Je pouvais sentir ses mains sur moi, sa respiration sur moi, la pression entre mes jambes, toutes les ecchymoses sur mon corps se former tranquillement marquant mon corps de mon impureté.

Pourquoi ?

_Pourquoi ?_

J'avais toujours aimé Jacob comme mon frère. Il avait été là pour moi dans les moments les plus durs de ma vie. Il m'avait réconforté et il avait dit qu'il prendrait soin de moi peu importe ce qui devait nous arriver. Tout était de ma faute. J'aurais du connaître la profondeur de ses sentiments pour moi. J'aurais du savoir qu'il ne comprendrait pas mes intentions et j'aurais de me retirer alors que j'en avais encore la chance. J'aurai du être plus forte quand Edward est parti. C'est pour _ça _qu'il est parti… Je n'étais pas assez forte. Je ne lui avais pas prouvé que j'étais digne de lui. Je ne lui avais pas assez montré que j'étais prête à tout pour être avec lui.

Tout. Est. De. Ma. Faute.

J'avais tout ruiné avec ma faiblesse de petite idiote. Si Jacob avait vu à quel point j'étais forte, il n'aurait jamais cru possible de me faire une telle chose. Maintenant tout était noir autour de moi. J'étais plus seule que jamais. Même entourée de gens j'aurais été seule. J'avais si peur de me sentir seule. J'étais si fatiguée d'avoir peur. Tout ce que je voulais c'était dormir et ne plus penser. Ne plus sentir. Plus jamais. Mes sanglots ne cessaient que lorsque le sommeil eu la décence de me prendre dans ses bras et de me bercer loin de ma réalité.

_« Tu es à moi Bella. À moi pour toujours. Si belle, si douce, ma Bella. » Il était là à nouveau. Sur moi, en moi, partout. Non, non ca ne pouvait pas m'arriver encore. C'était impossible. Le feu entre mes jambes étaient ardent, mes bras allaient tomber de douleur, mes jambes semblaient s'effriter comme si elles étaient faites de sable à cause du poids de son corps sur le mien. Pas encore, non , non , NON !_

Je me réveillais en hurlant dans ma chambre, mes vêtements collés à ma peau à cause de la transpiration, mes yeux bouffis remplis de larmes qui n'avaient cessées de couler même alors que je dormais. Je me levais de toute vitesse et couru vers la douche dans la salle de bain.

Je repris le même exercice que plutôt avec le savon sous l'eau glacée. Je ne pouvais plus respirer et ne comprenais pas pourquoi. Ma bouche grande ouverte je désespérais pour un peu d'air. Mon cœur battait de plus en plus vite, mes jambes tremblaient beaucoup trop pour me supporter, mes yeux perdirent leur focus, je ne savais plus si je pleurais, si je me noyais à cause de l'eau, tout ce que je voulais c'était libérer mon corps de toute cette tension. Je me mis à hurler sans relâche en espérant ainsi obliger mes poumons à inspirer le plus d'air possible. Plus je criais et plus je sentais toutes ces émotions négatives quitter mon corps. Pathétique et ridicule. Voilà ce que j'étais. Je voulais Edward, je voulais l'éternité, je voulais l'amour, mais je ne savais même pas me tenir debout. Pathétique. Je _l'_ai laissé me détruire, me posséder.

Tout cela n'avait plus aucun sens. Je ne faisais plus aucun sens. La Bella que j'étais devait disparaître, mourir. Personne n'avait le droit de me contrôler, je ne devais dépendre de personne. Je ne voulais plus être l'agneau fragile dont la vie est éphémère, car peu importe le scénario il succombera au lion. Plus jamais je ne voulais avoir peur et être terrifiée, plus jamais je ne voulais pleurer.

Je me dirigeais vers le miroir et contemplât mon reflet. Dégoût. Voilà tout ce que je pouvais ressentir envers moi-même. Tout en moi me dégoutait. Si j'avais pu sortir de mon corps à cet instant là, je l'aurais fait. Mes traits étaient déformés par les émotions qui me tiraillaient, mes yeux étaient gonflés à cause des pleures, mes joues étaient rouges à cause du froid glaciale de l'eau, mon corps n'était plus. Il était recouvert de sombres tâches macabres allant du mauve au bleu avec des tons de noir. Ce n'était que le début et je le savais. Mes côtes étaient atrocement douloureuses, la moindre respiration me faisait mal, marcher me faisait mal alors que j'avais remarqué du sang plus tôt dans la douche entre mes jambes. Plus jamais. C'est tout ce que je pouvais me dire. Plus jamais je ne me sentirai comme ca, plus jamais je n'aurai l'air de ca.

Sens bien m'en rendre compte, je venais de tuer et d'enterrer la Bella Swan de 18 ans naïve et trop bonne pour les autres.

_Edward POV_

Je marchais avec Jasper tranquillement alors que les autres étaient encore en train de chasser. Je n'avais pas eu la chance de passer autant de temps avec mon frère dernièrement et j'appréciais vraiment sa compagnie.

« - _Je ne t'ai pas senti aussi calme depuis bien longtemps Edward, dit-il avec un sourire en coin. _

_- J'ai compris que je n'avais peut-être pas adopté la meilleure attitude envers vous tous et envers Bella depuis… depuis le début je suppose. _

_- C'est normal pour toi de t'inquiéter Edward. Nous aimons tous Bella, mais personne ne l'aimera jamais autant que toi._

_- Je n'arrêtais pas de me dire qu'elle était si fragile que je ne prenais pas le temps de voir à quel point elle est forte en fait. _

_- C'est vrai qu'elle a du vivre des épreuves qui en auraient terrassé plus d'un. »_

J'allais lui répondre quand, tout d'un coup, la vision d'Alice envahit mon esprit. C'était Bella, mais tout était flou comme si son avenir n'arrêtait pas de changer. Je pouvais la voir aller dans un… centre commerciale à Port Angeles. Je ne comprenais pas en quoi cela pouvait bien avoir une influence sur son avenir. Allait-il lui arriver quelque chose là-bas ?! Tout le calme que j'avais ressenti s'envola aussi vite qu'il était venu. Bien que je pouvais sentir Jasper user de son talent pour m'apaiser, je n'aimais pas la tournure de cette vision.

Alice apparu à travers les bois. Elle avait l'air très triste ce qui était quelque chose lorsqu'on parle de notre petite lutin qui court partout et qui est toujours surexcitée.

« - _Edward ! Comment Bella peut aller faire les magasins sans moi ? À chaque fois que je lui propose elle ne souhaite pas y aller. Est-ce que c'est à cause de moi ? Est-ce que je la fatigue. Peut-être qu'elle ne m'aime pas._

Jasper attrape Alice par les épaules et l'embrassa tendrement.

- _Bien sur que non mon amour. Bella t'aime comme sa sœur. Je peux le sentir à chaque fois que vous êtes ensemble. Peut-être qu'elle avait besoin d'acheter quelque chose au centre commercial et a oublié de le faire la dernière fois que vous y êtes allées. _

_-Tu penses ? Oui, tu as surement raison Jaz. Merci mon amour._

_- C'est ne pas ce qui m'inquiète le plus Alice, dis-je. Pourquoi l'avenir de Bella est si imprécis ?_

_- Je ne pense pas que tu devrais t'inquiéter Edward. Si quelque chose devait arriver je l'aurais vu. _

_- Mais pourquoi est-ce que c'était flou comme ca ?»_

_Edward, pensa Jasper, Alice a été bouleversée par sa vision. Elle pensait que Bella ne l'aimait pas. Ca doit avoir un lien tu ne penses pas ?_ Il avait surement raison. Je ne voulais pas jeter en l'air toutes mes résolutions d'être plus compréhensif alors je décidais de ne pas m'inquiéter. Je savais que Bella n'aimait pas trop faire les magasins, mais encore moins qu'on dépense de l'argent pour elle. Elle avait sûrement besoin de quelque chose et ne voulait pas se retrouver avec la centaine de vêtements qu'Alice lui aurait achetés. Je décidais de l'appeler quand même pour prendre de ses nouvelles. Je n'aimais pas passer autant de temps loin d'elle. J'attendis quelques sonneries lorsque Bella décrocha enfin.

« - _Oui ?_

_- Bella, mon amour, tu m'as manquée. Comment vas-tu. _

_- Très bien Edward. Et toi ?_

Je n'étais pas certain lorsque j'ai entendu sa voix quand elle a répondu, mais il ne m'en fallu pas plus pour me rendre compte que quelque chose n'allait pas. C'était belle et bien Bella qui me parlait, mais on n'aurait pas dit que c'était _ma _Bella. Sa voix était froide et distante. La chaleur que j'y retrouvais avait disparue.

_- Ca va très bien maintenant que je peux te parler. _

_- Oui. _

_- Bella est-ce que tout va bien ? _

_- Oui, pourquoi les choses n'iraient pas bien ?_

_- Je ne sais pas. Alice a eu une vision de toi dans un centre commerciale à Porte Angeles. _

_- J'avais l'intention de m'y rendre. Quelques babioles à acheter. _

_- D'accord. Je t'aime Bella. _

_- Moi aussi je t'aime Edward. » _

Elle raccrocha avant que je ne puisse dire autre chose. Je ne savais trop quoi penser. Peut-être était-elle fatiguée ? Même à cela, on n'aurait pas dit que c'était Bella. Comme si quelqu'un d'autre parlait pour elle. Peut-être devrais-je rentrer plutôt finalement.

_Bella POV _

J'étais allongée dans mon lit depuis plusieurs heures déjà à seulement me retenir de pleurer. Je ne voulais plus pleurer, plus jamais. J'étais bel et bien allée à Port Angeles plutôt dans la journée. Je suis allée me faire couper les cheveux et m'acheter une nouvelle garde-robe. La Bella d'avant devait mourir à tout prix. Je fermais mes yeux très forts pour empêcher les images de renaitre dans ma tête, mais on dirait qu'il n'y avait rien à y faire.

_Tu es tellement belle Bella. Depuis que je t'ai vu la première fois que je rêve de toi. Tu n'imagine même pas. _

C'était comme si il était là. Comme si tout recommençait à nouveau, je pouvais même sentir sa présence dans la pièce. Il avait ses mains dans mes cheveux, il a dit qu'ils étaient beaux, qu'il aimait les cheveux longs. Non, non, il ne s'est rien passé. Il ne s'est rien passé.

J'entendis du bruit dehors. Est-ce que c'était lui ? Est-ce qu'il était revenu pour recommencer ? Je ne savais pas comment j'allais survivre à ce secret qui me pesait déjà tellement sur les épaules. J'étais à sa merci, ma famille en entier était en danger parce que j'avais été stupide. Je devais les protéger, je ne pouvais pas les perdre. Ils étaient déjà partis une fois et rien ne les empêchaient de le faire à nouveau.

Si… S'ils voient à quel point je suis faible et inutile ils ne voudront surement plus jamais de moi. Plus jamais. Et ils partiront encore comme la dernière fois. Mon ange, mon ange si précieux. Je ne survivrais pas à ca une deuxième fois. J'avais tellement peur de tout rater. J'avais tellement peur de faire une erreur, de dire la mauvaise chose. Comment je pouvais tout cacher, cacher la vérité, faire semblant comme si de rien, vivre heureuse et forte alors qu'à l'intérieur il ne restait plus rien ?

Je n'avais pas le choix. Je devais me décider. En fait, la question était très simple. Vivre ou mourir ? Tout se résumait à cela. Vivre ou mourir ? Je ne savais même pas si j'avais le droit de faire un tel choix. Avec toutes les erreurs que j'avais commises comment pouvais-je encore réclamer le droit de vivre ? Et, rester avec mes frères, mes sœurs, mes parents, Edward, n'était-ce pas égoïste ? Moi-même qui ne me supportais pas, avais-je le droit de les choisir en leur cachant tout sachant que s'ils connaissaient la vérité ils ne voudraient surement pas de moi ?

Non, non je n'avais pas le droit de vivre, mais je choisissais de _survivre. _Même si cela devait être le plus grand pêché de ma vie, je voulais survivre avec eux. Ils ne sauront jamais.

Bella est morte. Bella est morte. Elle est morte et le nouvelle moi commençait à vivre dès l'instant. Je me levais et allais dans la cuisine. J'ouvris le garde-manger, le réfrigérateur et sortis tous les ingrédients nécessaires pour faire des petits-gâteaux. Je pris le stéréo dans ma chambre et mis Edith Piaf à fond. J'allais vivre, et personne ne connaîtra jamais mon malheur. Je l'emmènerai dans la tombe avec moi. Je me mis activement à la tâche, emportée par la musique et ne pensais à rien d'autre.

Je ne pouvais pas l'expliquer, mais ma tête me fît soudainement très mal au point de lâcher la spatule qui était mes mains. Je ne voulais pas que les images ressortent à nouveau pour me détruire. Je les enfonçais au plus profond de mon esprit en me répétant que rien ne s'était passé. Non, rien de rien, rien ne s'était jamais passé.

Rien.

_Rien. _

NOTE D'AUTEURE :

Ouf! Ce chapitre a été beaucoup plus dur à écrire que je ne le pensais. J'ai eu peur de tomber dans la répétition, mais c'était plutôt nécessaire. Dans une situation pareille, c'est normal que Bella soit hystérique et désordonnée dans ses pensées. Je ne sais pas si vous vous en doutez, mais Bella va oublier ce qui lui est arrivée. Ca peut arriver beaucoup plus souvent qu'on le pense que des victimes réussissent à effacer les souvenirs douloureux de leur mémoire et on ne parle pas qu'exclusivement d'agression. Prochain chapitre, Edward qui rentre et Bella qui rencontre les Cullen pour la première fois depuis Jacob. Jasper sera là…


	4. Chapter 4

Chapitre 4

_Bella POV_

Allongée sur mon lit, je repensais à l'épisode de tout à l'heure dans la cuisine. Cela devait bien faire quelques heures que je m'étais écroulée. J'avais réussis à me hisser dans mon lit et à m'endormir. Je ne pouvais mettre le doigt sur ce qui m'avait tant bouleversée. C'est comme s'il y avait un grand trou noir dans ma tête qui avait avalé tous mes souvenirs des derniers jours. Je savais qu'Edward était parti chasser avec ses frères et sœurs, mais à chaque fois que j'essayais d'aller au-delà de son départ dans mes souvenirs, c'est comme si je n'avais fait que dormir tout ce temps et que rien ne c'était passé. Or, à chaque fois que je me forçais à trouver _quelque chose_, un grand sentiment de peur m'envahissait comme si j'étais en danger. La crainte commençait réellement à s'emparer de moi. Comment est-ce normale de perdre la mémoire tout d'un coup ?

Je ne voulais pas me lever bien que le soleil était déjà levé et haut dans le ciel. Mon corps par contre ne voulait pas écouter ma tête, j'avais besoin d'aller aux toilettes. En me levant, je ressenti une vive douleur à travers tout mon corps. On aurait dit que j'avais été écrasé par un camion ou quelque chose comme ca. Je marchais doucement, mais j'avais de la difficulté à respirer comme il faut. Mes côtes me brûlaient, mes cuisses semblaient être sur le point de tombée comme si elles avaient étaient tirées de chaque côté. J'avais de plus en plus peur. Peut-être que j'avais eu un accident et que j'avais eu un traumatisme. En arrivant dans la sale de bain, j'entrevis mon reflet sur la glace lorsque mon attention a été attirée par un détail très important. Mes cheveux. Mes cheveux étaient courts, très court. Ils m'arrivaient aux épaules alors qu'avant ils m'arrivaient presque au nombril. Avant ? Avant _quoi_ ?

Les mains tremblantes j'attrapais le bas de mon chandail. Je fus surprise de voir que je ne reconnaissais pas ce morceau. Je ne l'avais d'ailleurs jamais vu avant et je pouvais juré que ce n'est pas Alice qui me lavait acheté bien que ce soit dans le style de ma garde-robe signée Cullen. Je le soulevais doucement pour découvrir une horreur à laquelle je ne m'attendais pas et ce, le moins du monde. Mon ventre n'était plus humain, il avait l'allure des monstres qu'on voit à la télé. Recouvert d'énormes marques allant du bleu, au mauve et au noir comme si j'avais été battu par un boxeur professionnel. Des larmes de peur et de frustrations coulaient sur mes joues.

Sans prendre en considération la douleur ni la peur, je me dirigeais vers ma chambre et regardais pas la fenêtre mon camion. Rien de changé, il était toujours aussi vieux et cabossé, mais pas plus que d'habitude. Je ne pouvais pas avoir eu d'accident alors. À moins que ce ne soit pas ce genre d'accident. Mon esprit retourna en arrière à une vitesse folle et j'avais l'image de ces quatre hommes dans une ruelle sombre de Porte Angeles.

Non.

Non.

_Non._

Ca ne pouvait pas m'être arrivé. Pas à moi. Je refusais de me rappeler ce qui était arrivé. Peu importe ce que c'était je ne voulais pas le savoir. Je ne voulais pas tout mettre en danger. Qu'est-ce qui arriverait si c'était vrai et qu'Edward venait à l'apprendre. Peu importe, je ne le saurais jamais et lui non plus.

Je regardais les nombreux sacs déposés sur ma chaise de bureau. Je les vidais un par un et étalais leur contenu sur mon lit. Tout était très beau. Des vêtements dans le genre qu'Alice m'aurait acheté, mais en moins extravagant. Sans couleur néon ni de froufrous.

Mes cheveux, les vêtements, on aurait dit que j'avais essayé de me changer entièrement. J'attrapais tout ce qu'il y avait sur mon lit et le rangeait soigneusement dans mon armoire. Je décidais de ranger ma chambre pour m'occuper l'esprit or, j'étais déçue de voir que cela me prenais si peu de temps alors je rangeais la maison de fond en comble. Une fois dans la cuisine, j'attrapais le gâteau que j'avais fait la veille et me coupais une part énorme avec un verre de lait. Je m'assis devant les dessins animés du matin pour enfants. Tout pour m'occuper l'esprit. À la moitié de l'épisode de Bob l'éponge, une idée me traversa la tête. Je montais doucement vers ma chambre afin de ménager mes muscles et une fois arrivée, ouvrit le premier tiroir de ma commode. Dedans il y avait un fer à lisser et un fer à boucler. Je les sortis et branchais d'abord le fer à lisser et le laissais chauffer. De l'armoire je sorti un haut noir et blanc rayé très large et décontracté ainsi qu'un jean bleu délavé et des chaussures noires. Je les déposais sur mon lit et me retournais vers le fer. Je ne savais pas trop pourquoi j'allais faire connaissance la forte probabilité que je me brûle, mais j'avais désespérément besoin de changement.

_Edward POV_

Nous étions en route pour rentrer à la maison. Enfin ! J'avais eu beaucoup de plaisir avec mes frères et sœurs, mais je n'en pouvais plus d'attendre pour rejoindre ma Bella. Son appel m'avait troublé grandement, mais Emmett et Rosalie étaient prêts à m'égorger lorsqu'ils ont compris que je voulais partir. Leurs, non seulement à eux, mais à Alice et Jasper aussi m'avaient quelque peu forcé à rester.

Bella n'étaient pas la seule à qui je devais me faire pour avoir déserter de la sorte il y a quelques mois. Partir ne m'avait pas seulement affecté moi, mais ma famille en entier. Cela avait profondément blessé Carlisle et Esme ce qui rajoutait encore plus à la peine de mes frangins.

Je ne pouvais par contre m'empêcher de me poser milles et une question sur sa voix au téléphone. Quelque chose clochait je le savais bien, je l'avais bien senti, mais je ne pouvais rien faire d'autre qu'attendre et la voir de mes propres yeux.

xxx

J'étais devant la maison de Bella, finalement. Je voulais entrer, mais la porte d'entrée était fermée à clé ce qui était très inhabituel chez les Swan et même chez tous les habitants de Forks en fait. J'ai donc cogné à la porte et attendu qu'elle m'ouvre.

Ce qui je vis me coupa le souffle. Bella, mais tellement…différente. Différente dans ses yeux, dans sa démarche, dans sa façon d'être. Elle était à l'autre bout de la maison et donc vis-à-vis la porte. Un instant elle sembla se figer de peur ? Mais quand elle m'a reconnu elle a courut à la porte pour m'ouvrir.

Tout d'un coup elle était dans mes bras et c'était comme si le monde avait cessé de tourné, d'être. Il n'y avait plus qu'elle et moi comme à chaque fois que je pouvais sentir sa chaleur sur mon peau éternellement glacée. Je pris une grande inspiration et remplit mes poumons de cette odeur dont je ne pourrais jamais me fatiguer.

L'odeur de l'amour, l'odeur de la paix, l'odeur de ma Bella. L'odeur du paradis.

_« - Bella, dis-je. Tu m'as tant manqué. Il n'y a pas de mots pour le décrire._

_- Edward. Edward, dit-elle en chuchotant si bas que seul moi aurais pu l'entendre. _

_- Laisse-moi te regarder.»_

Je pris son petit visage rond entre mes mains et le soulevais de façon à pouvoir admirer sa beauté. _Elle avait changé. _Je pouvais le voir, le sentir. Je ne pouvais dire quoi ou pourquoi, mais ce n'était certainement pas les cheveux. Je glissais ma mains en eux et senti un vide lorsque mes doigts se trouvèrent privé de ce plaisir trop tôt. Ils étaient maintenant courts et bouclés. Bella était toujours aussi sublime. Jamais je ne pourrais la voir autrement, mais je ne pouvais comprendre pourquoi elle avait fait ca aussi soudainement, elle qui déteste le changement.

_«- Rentrons Bella tu vas attraper froid. _

_- Alors comment était ton voyage, tu t'es bien amusé j'espère ? _

- _Bella, qu'est-ce qui t'es arrivé, dis-je avec le plus grand sérieux. »_

_Bella POV_

Ce que je pouvais être nulle. Il n'était pas la depuis plus de quelques minutes et il avait déjà remarqué que quelque chose n'allait pas. Qu'est-ce que je pouvais bien lui dire ? Certainement pas que j'étais devenue folle !

Oui, folle. Il n'y a pas d'autres mots.

Comment est-ce que je peux me réveiller un matin avec le corps en miettes, les cheveux et la garde-robe d'une autre sans savoir comment j'en étais arrivée là ? Je devais être folle. Il était hors de question que j'inquiète Edward avait quelque chose de pareille. Au mieux il me prendrait pour une folle, au pire, il me prendrait pour une folle.

N'empêche, j'étais terrifiée. Qu'est-ce qui avais bien pu m'arriver et qu'est-ce qui m'arrive bon sang ? J'étais déchirée par le besoin de savoir et la besoin de me protéger. Or je ne savais pas comment faire ni l'un ni l'autre. Dans un tel cas, le silence était ma meilleure option.

«_- Rien Edward. J'avais envie d'un peu de changement. Est-ce que tu aimes ca ?_

_- Bien sûr que j'aime ca Bella. Tu pourrais porter un sac de pommes de terre que tu serais quand même la plus belle à mes yeux. Tu me sembles différente et je ne parle pas des cheveux. _

_- Je suis juste fatiguée Edward. Tu m'as manqué et je dois avouer que j'ai de la difficulté à dormir sans toi…_

_- Je suis là maintenant mon amour et je n'ai pas l'intention de refaire un tel voyage. Si tu avais vu comment Emmett et Rosalie se sont pris la tête sur le chemin du retour. _

_- J'image ca d'ici. _

_- La journée est encore jeune mon amour, que souhaites-tu faire ?_

_- Um… je ne sais pas. Est-ce que on peut rester un peu ici puis aller chez toi ?_

_- Vos désirs sont des ordres votre majesté. »_

Assise sur le canapé, lové dans les bras protecteur d'Edward, je fixais la télévision sans vraiment la regarder. Edward avait mis Roméo et Juliette pour moi, mais je n'arrivais pas à me concentrer sur l'écran. Une sensation étrange de danger sommeillait au fond de moi et ne voulait plus me lâcher.

« _- Amour, tu veux que je change de film ?_

_- Um, non, non c'est parfait. Je suis seulement un peu dans la lune. Rien de bien nouveau d'ailleurs. _

_- Es-tu sûre et certaine que tu ne me caches rien Bella. Tu sais que tu peux tout me dire. Et si, si tu ne veux pas me parler à moi Bella tu sais qu'Alice et Esme sont là pour toi. En fait tout le monde est là pour toi Bella. D'accord. _

Il a dit ces dernières phrases avec une telle tristesse que je ne pouvais que me sentir encore plus mal.

_- Edward ce n'est pas toi. Je ne te cache rien et sache que si je souhaite parler de quelque chose, tu seras le premier que je viendrais voir. Je t'aime plus que tout Edward. »_

Pour la première fois depuis son retour nous nous sommes embrassés. Pour la première fois depuis que nous sommes ensemble, je ne souhaitais qu'une chose, que ca s'arrête.

Un cri est né dans ma gorge et impossible pour moi de le retenir, mon corps s'est refroidie en un instant, mes muscles étaient comme figés. J'avais l'impression d'avoir été immergé dans un lac gelé. Je pouvais vaguement sentir Edward lâcher ma taille et m'attraper par les bras pour me retenir, mais c'était trop tard, je n'étais plus avec lui. J'étais ailleurs. Comme dans un rêve ou un terrible cauchemar.

Quelqu'un me voulait du mal. Me faisait du mal, mais qui ? Impossible de le dire. Un poids énorme m'écrasait entièrement et je sentais bien que toute force avait quitté mes jambes. Je pleurais de peur. De la peur pure et dure. Rien d'autre. Et, je hurlais.

Je ne voulais pas le faire, mais je le faisais. Je n'avais plus le contrôle de mon corps. Je n'étais plus que témoin de ma folie et de mon ange dont l'incompréhension et la douleur tordait les traits.

_« - Bella, Bella ! C'est moi. Bella c'est Edward. Je ne te veux pas de mal. Je suis là, tout va bien. _

_- Ed—ward. Edward. Edward je suis désolée. Je suis terriblement désolée. _

_- Chut. Mon amour tout va bien, tout va bien aller.»_

Aussi incroyable que cela puisse paraître en sachant que c'était le baiser d'Edward qui avait tout déclenché, j'avais terriblement besoin de le sentir près de moi. De savoir qu'il me protégerait et qu'il ne me laisserait pas.

J'étais stupide et faible. Je ne pouvais pas lui mentir. Pas à lui. Il l'avait fait cette soirée là dans la forêt et cela nous avait presque détruit. Je lui ai fait promettre de toujours me dire la vérité tandis que je souhaitais lui mentir à la première occasion. Je ne pouvais pas lui faire ca, nous faire ca.

Ma respiration commençait à se rétablir surtout grâce à Edward qui m'aidait à garder un rythme sain. Je faisais tout en mon pouvoir pour me débarrasser de cette pression sur ma poitrine, mais elle était étouffante.

_« - Bella tu fais une crise de panique. Respire, concentre-toi sur ma voix et tout va bien aller. _

_- Je suis désolée Edward. Vraiment. Ce n'est pas toi, c'est moi. Je ne sais pas ce qui ma prit. _

_- Arrête de t'excuser pour quelque chose que tu ne peux pas contrôler Bella. Ce n'est pas de ta faute c'est la mienne. Je suis désolée ma Bella. Je ne voulais pas te faire peur. J'ai été trop brusque. Je n'aurais jamais dû te pousser de la sorte. Je suis tellement désolé. _

_- Ce n'est pas de ta faute je te l'ai dit Edward. Arrête de te blâmer constamment, tu n'a pas causé ca. C'est moi. Je suis surement trop fatiguée. _

_- Bella qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? Déjà au téléphone l'autre jour, j'ai remarqué que quelque chose n'allait pas. Puis, je reviens et tu as changé de garde-robe et de coiffure. Tu es toujours aussi belle ne me méprend pas, mais cette attitude ce n'est pas toi. Bella dis-moi. Parle-moi. Je ne te crois pas quand tu me dis que tout va bien. _

_- Edward, tout vas…_

_- Non Bella ! Tout ne va pas bien. Tu es effrayée. Est-ce que c'est… moi ? Est-ce que tu as enfin réalisé le monstre que je suis ? Est-ce que c'est une réaction retardée ?_

_- Quoi, Edward non, bien sur que non. Tu n'es pas un monstre. Je n'ai pas peur de toi. Je n'aurais jamais peur de toi. _

_- Alors qu'est-ce que c'est Bella ?»_

Comment lui dire que c'est moi-même qui me faisais peur ? Comment lui dire que je n'avais plus de souvenirs des derniers jours et que cela me terrifiait ? Comment lui avouer quelque chose que moi-même je ne peux pas nommer ? Je ne voulais pas lui mentir, mais je ne pouvais pas lui dire cela. À moi-même j'avais de la difficulté à l'avouer alors impossible de lui dire quelque chose d'aussi inimaginable.

_«- J'ai perdu… J'ai eu peur que tu ne reviennes pas de ton voyage. Alors je crois que j'ai été prise dans mes émotions lorsque tu m'as embrassé. Tout est sorti. Voilà tout. _

_- Oh mon dieu Bella. Je ne partirais plus jamais du moins, plus jamais sans toi. Tu es ma vie, mon ange. Je ne te laisserais pas mon amour et je suis prêts à passer l'éternité à regagner ta confiance. _

_- Je sais, je sais, mais des fois j'ai peur. _

_- Pardonne-moi ma Bella. »_

Je lui dirais la vérité lorsque moi-même j'en saurais plus. Néanmoins, je me sentais terriblement mal de le blesser de la sorte. J'avais dit la première chose qui m'était passé par la tête et bien, que ce ne soit pas complètement faux et que parfois j'avais encore peur de le perdre, je savais que plus jamais il ne me quitterait.

_« - Je vais beaucoup mieux maintenant que tu es là Edward. Et si on allait chez toi. J'ai très envie de voir Esme. _

_- Si c'est ce que tu souhaite ma Bella. _

_- Oui. _

_- Alors allons-y sur le champ. Tout le monde a très envie de te voir. _

_- Pas tout le monde je pense. _

_- Tu parles de Rosalie ? Ne t'occupe pas d'elle mon ange. Elle est trop occupée à penser à elle pour voir à quel point tu es une personne merveilleuse. »_

_EdwardPOV :_

Le trajet vers ma maison était silencieux. Bella semblait perdue dans ses pensés et je ne voulais pas la déranger, mais j'avais besoin de savoir ce qui se passait dans sa tête. Je savais qu'elle me cachait quelque chose. Comment elle tremblait dans mes bras, ses pleurs et ses hurlements, son explication était bien faible vu les événements.

Elle avait peut-être peur de me perdre j'en conviens, mais ce n'était pas pour cela qu'elle avait eu une crise de panique lorsque je l'ai embrassé. Impossible.

J'avais eu tellement peur que ce soit moi qui lui ai fait aussi peur. Peut-être qu'enfin elle était venue à la raison et qu'elle avait peur du monstre que j'étais. Peut-être que simplement cela lui avait pris du temps avant de réaliser ce dont j'étais capable et qu'elle ne voulait plus risquer sa vie. Elle en avait le droit légitime, mais j'étais tellement heureux de savoir qu'elle ne pensait pas encore de la sorte, que j'avais encore du temps avec elle.

Bien que ce soit moi qui suis partie, depuis notre séparation puis notre réconciliation, j'avais terriblement peur de la perdre. Je ne pourrais pas y survivre une deuxième fois. Je l'aimais trop pour cela.

En quelques instants nous étions devant chez moi et je pouvais entendre les pensés de membres de ma famille. Ils étaient tous très contents de revoir Bella puisque cela faisait quelques jours qu'ils ne l'avaient pas vu. Depuis son arrivée dans nos vies, Bella avait vraiment rempli un vide incroyable entre nous tous, elle nous avait soudé en une grande famille et nos liens étaient devenus indestructibles grâce à elle.

Je reconnue tout de suite Alice dont les pensées étaient aussi bruyantes qu'elle. _Edward, je suis tellement désolée. J'ai eu ma vision trop tard pour te prévenir de ce qui allait se passer…_

« - _Bella nous somme arrivés. _

_- Oh oui. J'étais perdue dans les nuages. Pardon. _

_- Ne t'inquiète pas. Quoique, j'adorerais savoir ce qui se passe dans cet esprit mystérieux. _

_- Crois-moi tu ne veux pas. Même moi j'ai de la difficulté à me suivre parfois alors… »_

Je lui ouvris la portière de la voiture et l'attrapais par la taille avant qu'elle ne tombe. Je dois dire que pendant un instant j'ai eu très peur de déclencher une autre crise, mais rien ne semblait présager une telle chose.

Bella avait l'air fatiguée. Non, épuisée. Pourtant elle été en pleine forme lorsque je l'ai quitté pour aller chasser. Plus je passais de temps avec elle et plus j'avais le sentiment que quelque chose s'était déroulé en mon absence et que Bella essayais de me le cacher.

Alice sortie brusquement de la maison et attrapa Bella dans ses bras.

_«- Bella ! Tu m'as tellement manquée. Comment as-tu pu aller au centre commercial sans moi ? Pour te couper les cheveux en plus ! _

_- Je suis contente de te revoir Alice. Tu m'as manquée. Je suis désolée, j'ai eu l'idée à la dernière minute et je ne voulais pas attendre._

_-Quand même, tu te plains toujours lorsque je veux qu'on sorte faire du shopping ensemble, mais tu veux y aller toute seule. Tu ne m'aimes pas c'est ca._

_- Non bien sur que non. Pardonne-moi Alice, on ira faire les magasins ensemble quand tu veux c'est promis. _

_- Alice, dis-je, laisse Bella un peu tranquille veux-tu. Elle est fatiguée. _

_- Non, non Edward tout va bien. J'ai envie de passer un peu de temps avec Alice. _

_- Tu vois, alors ferme-la Edward. » _

_Je m'occupe d'elle Edward ne t'inquiète pas. J'ai vu ce qui s'est passé chez Charlie tout à l'heure. Je vais voir ce que je peux faire. _

Je voulais répliquer quelque chose quand Jasper m'appela ou du moins, par l'esprit. _Edward est-ce qu'il est arrivé quelque chose à Bella ? Elle est terrifiée enfin, je ne suis même pas sur de ce quelle ressent tellement les émotions sont fortes. _

Je laissais les filles vaquer à leur occupation et me dirigeais vers Jasper qui était dans le bureau avec Carlisle.

_«- Jasper de quoi est-ce que tu parles ?_

_- Quelque chose ne va pas avec Bella. Elle est terrifiée, s'en est presque douloureux tellement c'est fort. _

_- Edward est-ce qu'il s'est passé quelque chose entre vous, me demanda Carlisle. Alice a eu une vision de Bella ayant une crise de panique. Esme et elle sont en train d'essayer de lui remonter le moral, mais quelque chose a bien du causer cela. _

_- Je ne comprends vraiment pas ce qu'il se passe. Elle a dit qu'elle avait peur que je ne reviens pas du voyage de chasse, mais je sais qu'elle me cache la vérité. _

_- Est-ce que quelque chose aurait pu lui arriver tu penses, me demanda Jasper ?_

_- J'espère que non, mais on dirait que oui. _

_- Tout ira bien fils. Bella est entre de bonnes mains. Elle sait qu'elle peut nous parler, à tous, n'importe quand. Elle sait que nous sommes tous là pour elle. _

_- Je sais Carlisle, mais ca m'inquiète quand même. Je ne comprends pas ce qui a bien pu la troubler de la sorte. _

_- Edward a raison, dit Jasper. Bella est forte. Je ne l'ai jamais senti aussi terrifiée et ce, même à Phoenix alors que sa vie était en danger imminent. Je ne pense pas que l'on puisse prendre la situation à la légère. _

_- Je ne pense pas non plus, répondit Carlisle, mais nous ne pouvons pas la forcer à nous parler non plus. »_

_Bella POV_

J'étais dans la chambre d'Alice avec Esme depuis une bonne heure déjà. Alice avait peint mes ongles en un rouge vif alors qu'Esme me faisait la conversation. J'essayais d'être la plus joviale possible, mais je me doutais bien que mon jeu d'actrice était à revoir.

Tout le monde était inquiet pour moi. En ce qui concerne la subtilité et bien c'était râté. En une heure, Carlisle, Jasper et Edward avait réussi à venir vérifier si j'allais bien sous de faux prétextes alors qu'Esme et Alice m'épiait sous une loupe et n'attendaient que le premier signe de faiblesse. Heureusement pour moi qu'Emmett et Rosalie n'étaient pas la. Je n'aurais jamais pu supporter la franchise du premier ni la froideur de la dernière.

Ils n'agissaient que pour bien faire je le savais, mais plus le temps passait et plus mon anxiété grandissait. Et si il découvrait que - - que rien. Je n'avais rien a dire puisque je ne me souvenais de rien.

J'essayais de bouger tranquillement, mais tout mon corps était atrocement douloureux et ca, ce n'était pas normal. Même moi, qui me blessait tout le temps, savais que c'était impossible de s'infliger à soi-même autant de bleus, à tant d'endroits et aussi douloureux à moins de se jeter d'un haut d'un immeuble ou quelque chose du genre.

Alice jouait avec mes cheveux, mais voulait changer ma tenue aussi. J'étais terrifiée à l'idée qu'elle veuille rester dans la même pièce que moi pendant que je me changeais et qu'elle voyait mon corps meurtrie.

_«- Aller Bella ! Ca fait une heure que je veux t'habiller. Maintenant ca suffit. Tiens, _elle se leva et alla dans l'armoire prendre une tenue complète, _mets ca. _

_- Alice, s'il-te-plaît…_

_- Non. Maintenant tu fais ce que je te dis. Déjà que tu es partie sans moi au centre commercial…._

Impossible de résister à ce regard de petit chien battu. Rien ne pouvait empêcher Alice d'avoir ce qu'elle souhaite. J'aurais dû le savoir.

_- Très bien alors sors. _

_- Quoi, mais je t'ai déjà vu Bella ce n'est pas…_

_- Sors Alice. Si je dois mettre ce que tu veux alors laisse-moi au moins le faire en paix. _

_- Mais, …_

_- Alice, Esme intervint. _

_- Très bien. _

_- Viens ma chère. Nous devrions voir ce que les garçons sont en train de faire. »_

Elles sont sorties et je pris le pantalon qui était déposé sur le lit. Je ne pris même pas la peine de regarder le morceau qu'Alice m'avait déposé. Je ne pouvais que penser à la douleur qu'enlever et remettre un pantalon allait me procurer. Avec beaucoup de peine, je réussi à réaliser cette mission presque impossible sans regarder mes jambes et surtout pas l'horreur de mes cuisses.

Dos à la porte, j'ai retiré mon chandail et la douleur dans mes côtes était vive et aigu. Je suis restée debout un instant comme ca sans bouger pour reprendre mon souffle, me calmer et me préparer à mettre le chandail d'Alice lorsque j'ai entendu la porte s'ouvrir et mon cœur cesser de battre.

_« - Bella, je ne t'ai pas… Oh mon dieu, BELLA ! »_

Alice.

**Salut les amigos ! Ca fait super longtemps que j'ai pas posté et je suis hyper désolée. Je ne vais pas commencer à énumérer les raisons de mon absence parce que se sont les même que pour toutes les autres fanfics que vous avez bien pu lire. ^^ Alors voilà un nouveau chapitre. REVIEW-REVIEW-REVIEW. J'adore vous lire sincèrement.**

**Alors, Bella a perdue la mémoire. J'ai fais mes recherches et oui cela se peut. C'est l'inverse du syndrome poste-traumatique. Certainement que ma manifestation de cette amnésie dans la vie de Bella est différente quelque peu de la réalité, mais je ne suis pas médecin les amis alors…**

**Dites-moi ce que vous avez pensé du chapitre, de lhistoire en général, de l'écriture. **

**Je m'adapte encore, je me cherche encore et ca ce voit. Je ne suis pas habitué d'écrire librement et donc ce nest pas parfait loin de là. **

**Merci à tous et au prochain chapitre (ou en MP si vous avez des questions/commentaires ^^)**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapitre 5

_BellaPOV_

Non ! Ca ne pouvait pas être possible. Je me suis retournée en une fraction de seconde par reflexe malgré la douleur. Je n'avais même pas pris la peine de penser à l'horreur qu'était mon ventre. Je sanglotais très fort sans être capable de respirer normalement.

En colère. Oui, j'étais en colère. Alice ne devait pas entrer dans la pièce. Je lui avais dit de m'attendre. Et moi, je n'étais même pas foutu de jouer le jeu pour plus d'une journée. Est-ce qu'il peut y avoir plus nul que moi sur cette Terre.

Alice pleurait. Du moins, si elle avait pu elle l'aurait fait. Pour l'instant son visage se tordait en sanglots secs, mais tout aussi marquant. Esme à ses cotés pleurait en douceur, mais son visage était déchiré par ce qu'elle devait avoir devant elle.

La pitié je la sentais très bien et la détestais. J'étais hystérique. Elles n'avaient pas le droit de me faire ca. Elles n'avaient pas le droit de me regarder comme ca. Elles n'avaient pas le droit de changer avec moi juste parce que j'étais vraisemblablement folle et endommagée.

Je tombais à genoux n'ayant pas la force de me soutenir. Je me débattais avec les manches du chandail pour l'enfiler. Je voyais Esme s'approcher de moi les bras ouverts.

_« - Bella… ma petite fille…_

_- Bella, dit Alice en sanglotant. _

_- NON ! NON ! Ne me regardez pas. Allez vous en. Partez. Laissez-moi seule. Non. »_

Très vite toute la famille Cullen était à l'entrée de la chambre. Ils me regardaient tous avec des regards inquiets, blessés, désolés, mais surtout inquisiteurs. Edward passa devant Alice et s'arrêta brusquement dans son mouvement. Son visage trahissait toute la douleur qu'il devait ressentir. Il avait vu. Il avait vu dans les pensées d'Esme et Alice. Il s'avait.

Encore une fois je l'avais blessé. Encore une fois je l'avais laissé tomber. Encore une fois j'avais été faible. Je n'avais pas su le protéger. Je m'étais promis que plus jamais je ne lui ferrais subir ca. Je m'étais promis que plus jamais il n'aurait besoin de me protéger. Je m'étais promis de ne jamais être faible.

Faible était le seul mot que je pouvais entendre dans mon esprit.

Soudainement la colère envahit mon ange. Je l'ai perdu c'est certain. Il doit me détester et avec raison. À chaque fois que les choses commencent à bien aller entre nous, je gâches toujours tout. En un clin d'œil il était face à moi, à quelques centimètres seulement de mon visage. Il m'a attrapé les deux bras avec une force que je ne lui connaissais pas envers moi. Il grogna. Il grogna sur moi… Je l'ai perdu.

_«- Je suis désolée Edward. Tellement désolée._ Je répétais sans cesse ses quelques mots comme si ils pouvaient vraiment changer quoique ce soit. À ce stade, Edward bouillonnait de rage.

-_Qui Bella ?! Dis-moi qui ?!_ _Bella dis-moi qui t'as fait ca. Bon sang parle !_

_- Je suis désolée Edward. Tellement désolée. _

_- EDWARD, cria Carlisle. Reprend toi fils. Ce n'est pas une façon de te comporter devant Bella. Sors. Tout de suite. »_

Les yeux d'Edward sont devenus beaucoup plus foncé instantanément. Il m'a regardé avec l'expression la plus brisée que je n'avais jamais vu chez lui puis son masque froid reprit le dessus. Il sortit de la chambre en courant et j'ai entendu la porte d'entrée claquer. Il était partit. Aussi simple que cela. Esme profita du moment pour se rapprocher de moi. Doucement, elle est Carlisle s'agenouillèrent devant moi. Je pouvais vaguement ressentir l'amour et le calme que Jasper essayait de m'envoyer, mais mes émotions étaient trop fortes pour être domptées. En même temps, le départ d'Edward rouvrit le trou béant qu'il y avait jadis dans ma poitrine lorsqu'il ma quitté. Je l'avais perdu. _Encore. _

Mes pleures étaient de plus en plus forts alors que même au sol, je n'avais pas la force de me maintenir. Semi-assise, semi-allongée sur le tapis, je répétais la même phrase inlassablement. _Je suis désolée Edward reviens. _

_« - Bella, Bella mon cœur Edward va revenir. Je te le promets. Viens mon cœur ne reste pas là, me dit Esme. _

_-Edward. _

_- Bella pense qu'Edward la quittée pour toujours, dit Jasper à Carlisle. _Il pouvait ressentir tout ce que je ressentais moi-même et je me sentais mal de lui faire subir cela. Malheureusement, il n'y avait pas d'interrupteur à mes émotions. Je devais tout simplement les subir ne sachant pas comment les contrôler.

Esme posa ses mains sur moi en attendant une réponse de ma part. N'en recevant aucune, elle me prit doucement dans ses bras comme si j'étais un nouveau-né de quelques minutes à peine. Elle chuchotait des paroles douces dans mes oreilles et embrassa le haut de ma tête. À cet instant j'ai ressenti l'amour. Pas le même que celui qu'Edward partagions, mais tout aussi fort bien que complètement différent. L'amour entre une mère et sa fille.

Esme était ma maman. Depuis le premier jour elle avait pris soin de moi, avait été là, m'avait supportée et aimée malgré tout. Bien que j'aime Renée de tout mon cœur, Esme avait remplit un espace que personne jusqu'à ce jour n'avait remplit. Se sentir en sécurité dans les bras de sa maman, c'était la première fois que je ressentais cela pour de vrai.

_« - Maman…_

Je pouvais l'entendre sangloter plus fort alors que son étreinte autour de moi se raffermit.

_- Ma douce enfant. Ma douce enfant je ne laisserai personne te faire de mal._

_- Esme, dit Carlisle, amène dans notre chambre je t'en pris. Bella a besoin de se reposer. Je te rejoins dans un instant. Je dois m'entretenir avec Jasper un instant. _

_- Bien sur. »_

Je me sentais soulever dans les airs, mais toujours retenue par les bras d'Esme. Elle m'emmena dans sa chambre où j'étais rarement entrée. Elle m'allongea sur le lit et m'enveloppa dans les couvertures pour que je n'aie pas froid à cause d'elle.

_«- Mama, reste avec moi. _

_- Je ne partirais pas ma petite fille. Je t'aime Bella, sache que je t'aime de tout mon cœur et aussi fort que je le peux. _

_- Je suis désolée. _

_- Ne le sois pas. Tu n'as rien fait que tu puisses te reprocher.»_

Épuisée par les événements, je ne trouvais pas la force de répliquer quoique ce soit. Je n'avais pas cesser de pleurer depuis qu'Alice était entrée dans la chambre et décidais de simplement laisser court à mes larmes jusqu'à l'épuisement totale. Esme s'allongea à coté de moi et très vite je me suis lovée à ses côtés enroulant mon bras autour de sien pour la garder près de moi. Elle me chuchotait quelque chose, mais je n'avais pas la force de suivre ce qu'elle me disait. Le seul fait qu'elle soit à côté de moi était suffisant pour me garder tranquille.

_CarlislePOV_

_Bella !_ Toute la maison avait dû entendre Alice hurler ce qui n'était pas inhabituel or, cette fois-ci, il s'agissait d'un hurlement de terreur. Je me suis précipité vers la chambre où Bella était avec Alice et Esme quelques instants plus tôt. Ce que je vis me troubla profondément et j'ai eu un grand mal à garder mon calme ce qui m'arrive très rarement.

Bella se tenait debout, seule, dans la chambre et essayait de cacher le haut de son corps. Je n'avais eu besoin que d'un millième de seconde pour voir ces énormes bleus qui déformaient sont torse et son ventre. Une déformation sur le côté droit de sa poitrine me laissait présager une fracture ou peut-être une fissure dans une de ses côtes. Un humain n'aurait jamais été capable d'en dire autant, mais avec ma excellente vue et mes décennies d'expérience médicale il ne me fallait pas plus.

Très vite j'étais envahi par la rage. Qui avait bien pu blesser mon bébé de la sorte ?! J'aimais tout mes enfants il n'y avait aucun doute à cela, mais Bella était différente. Bella était la seule avec qui Esme et moi étions de vrais parents. Elle avait besoin de nous, se reposait sur nous et nous regardait comme des parents. Son arrivée avait merveilleusement troublée notre famille et je n'oublierais jamais à quel point Esme était réjouit de pouvoir enfin être vraiment la mère de quelqu'un.

Moi-même je me suis très attachée à Bella. Je la voyais désormais comme ma petite fille, si douce et aimante que je me devais de protéger de l'horreur du monde. Hélas, j'avais échoué à ma tache, quelqu'un avait fait du mal à mon joli cœur et je ne le laisserais pas s'en tirer aussi facilement.

Perdu dans mes pensées et ma colère, je ne m'étais pas rendu compte qu'Edward aussi était là et j'ai eu encore moins le temps de l'arrêter dans sa course vers Bella. _Fils. Calme-toi. EDWARD !_

Je connaissais trop bien mon fils pour connaître la culpabilité qui devait l'envahir en ce moment même. La colère, la douleur, je le savais trop bien. Personne ne pourrait l'arrêter.

Je le regardais partir, mais mon attention se retourna tout de suite sur Bella qui était hystérique. Pour la première fois de mon entière existence, je ne savais comment réagir. Mon cœur me faisait mal comme jamais à la vue de mon enfant aussi peinée alors que je ne pouvais rien faire pour apaiser sa douleur. J'étais complètement inutile et c'était en train de me tuer.

J'ai donc demander à ma femme d'emmener Bella dans notre chambre. La connaissant, je savais qu'elle détestait que toute l'attention soi projetée sur elle et donc, être épiée par quatre vampires alors qu'elle était en pleine crise de panique n'allait surement pas l'aider. Une fois que les deux femmes de mon cœur étaient parties, je me suis retourné vers Jasper et Alice qui regardaient la scène en silence.

Alice sanglotait dans les bras de son époux qui tentait tant bien que mal à faire régner un certain calme dans la maison bien que je doute que ca soit possible à l'instant.

_«- Jasper essaie de retrouver Edward je t'en prie et ramène le au plus vite une fois qu'il est calmé. _

_- Bien sur. Carlisle… qu'est-ce qui a bien lui arriver ?_

_- Je ne le sais pas, mais que Dieu m'en soit témoin, je ne laisserai personne blesser Bella et s'en tirer aussi facilement. _

_- Oh Carlisle, si j'avais su. Je suis juste rentrée dans la chambre pour donner à Bella un cardigan et, et… c'était tellement horrible. _

Jasper prit Alice dans ses bras et je n'avais plus qu'une envie, prendre Esme dans les miens. Sentir son réconfort, son amour et sa compréhension. Je comprenais enfin la douleur qu'elle avait du supporter lorsqu'elle a perdu son enfant jadis. Bella était vivante, je pouvais entendre son cœur battre heureusement, mais à la simple vue de son cœur, à l'idée de pouvoir la perdre… C'était comme si on brûlait chaque millimètre de mon corps, que mon cœur était arrachée de ma poitrine.

Je ne pouvais imaginer ce qu'il adviendrait de ma famille si nous devions perdre Bella à jamais. Jasper essaya de me calmer, mais dès l'instant où j'étais entré dans cette chambre, j'avais perdu tout calme et raison possible. Je n'étais plus qu'un homme, un père, blessé et enragé.

_« - Contactez Emmett et Rosalie. Faites leur part de la situation et dites leur de rentrer au plus vite. On ne sait pas qui s'en ait pris à Bella. On aura peut-être à faire face à un ennemi et je veux que toute la famille soit là. _

_- Oui, notre nombre est notre plus grande force. _

_- Ne t'inquiète de rien Carlisle. Prend soin de Bella, me dit Alice. Ramène moi ma sœur je t'en pris. _

_- Bella est forte Alice, elle va s'en sortir. Aie confiance en elle, dit Jasper à sa femme. Nous nous battrons pour elle et nous vengerons son honneur. Viens mon amour. Allons retrouver Edward, il doit se sentir terriblement mal. »_

Je dois avouer qu'une grande fierté c'était emparée de mes enfants en les voyant si soudés et prêts à se battre les uns pour les autres. Je me dirigeais vers ma chambre pour y rejoindre ma femme et ma fille.

Ce qui je vis me brisa le cœur à nouveau. Bella était enroulée dans les couvertures, mais la façon dont elle s'accrochait à Esme m'emplie de tristesse. On aurait dit que sa vie dépendait de la présence de ma femme et qui si elle la laissait aller, on perdrait notre Bella à jamais.

Ma femme. Ma femme qui était si dévouée et aimante était sans aucun doute la plus forte de nous deux. J'en avais eu la certitude aujourd'hui même. Esme se tenait au près de Bella et la soutenait avec tellement d'amour et de patience alors que j'avais l'impression que j'allais m'écrouler d'un instant à l'autre. Je croyais qu'avec presque 400 ans de vie j'avais atteint le point où plus rien ne pouvais vraiment m'ébranler or, j'avais eu tort. Terriblement tort.

Je me dirigeais vers elle tranquillement et tombait à genoux à côté d'elle. Sans lâcher Bella qui somnolait encore, elle prit ma tête dans ses bras et m'embrassa tendrement.

_« - Esme… je ne peux… comment peux-tu…_

_- Chut mon amour. Tout va s'arranger. Notre Bella est forte. Plus forte que nous tous. Elle va surmonter cette épreuve comme toutes les autres. Notre fille est forte, fait lui confiance. _

_- Mais si on la perd ? Qui sait ce qui a bien pu lui arriver. Nous avons échouer à la protéger mon amour. Et si elle change ? Qu'est-ce qui va nous arriver à tous ?_

_- Je n'ai pas peur. Je n'ai pas peur, car nous parlons de Bella. C'est la fille la plus têtue et courageuse que je n'ai jamais rencontrée. Elle nous reviendra mon chéri. N'aie pas peur. »_

Je devais être fort pour ma femme et mes enfants. Ce n'était pas le temps pour moi de les laisser tomber. Ils avaient besoin de moi autant si ce n'est plus que moi j'avais besoin d'eux. Notre Bella était forte Esme avait raison. Il ne nous restait plus qu'à lui faire confiance et la supporter.

Je me suis allongé à côté de Bella et instantanément elle me prit la main comme pour s'assurer que je ne parte pas.

_- Qui a bien pu lui faire ca Carlisle ?Tu ne penses pas que cela serait son ami de la réserve n'est-ce pas ? Il semblait l'aimer fortement. _

_- Je ne sais pas mon amour. Si c'est lui alors il faudra gérer la situation avec intelligence puisque le traité nous empêche de faire un mouvement trop brusque. Peu importe qui s'est, nous ne le laisserons pas s'en tirer de la sorte. _

_BellaPOV_

J'étais tellement fatiguée. J'avais me réveiller à l'instant, j'étais prête à me rendormir sur le champ. J'ai pris quelques instants pour me situer, car je n'avais pas le moindre souvenir d'être allé me coucher dans un lit qui ne semblait pas être le mien. J'ai ouvert les yeux et regardé autour de moi. Esme et Carlisle étaient à mes côtés. Soudain, tout m'est revenu à l'esprit. La chambre, Alice, Edward, Esme…_Edward. _ Je pouvais sentir mon cœur se tordre, ma respiration s'est accélérée alors que des larmes étaient en train de naître dans mes yeux. La voix douce d'Esme me ramena à mes esprits.

_-Bella tout va bien. Tu es en sécurité. Ne pleure pas ma chéri. _

_- Bella, tu n'as rien à craindre. Nous sommes là pour toi. _

_-Edward aussi est là ma belle. Il est resté en bas, car il ne voulait pas te déranger dans ton sommeil._

_- Il est revenu… ?_

_- Oui, me dit Carlisle avec un regard tendre. _

_- Mais il était partit. _

_- Bella, tu dois comprendre qu'Edward n'était aucunement en colère contre toi est-ce que tu me comprends ? Il t'aime énormément et refuse de te voir souffrir. Il n'est pas partie à cause de toi, il est partie, car il craignait perdre le contrôle devant toi, me dit mon père. _

_- D'accord. _

_- Tu dois être affamée ma chéri, je vais aller te préparer quelque chose à manger qu'en dis-tu ?_

_- Je, je ne veux pas rester seule. _

_- Je ne te quitte pas ne t'inquiète pas, me dit Carlisle. _

_- Merci. _

Esme m'embrassa et sorti de la chambre sans faire de bruit. Je me suis rendue compte que j'étais outrageusement blotti contre Carlisle comme une petite fille. Je m'éloignais de lui le plus rapidement possible, mais faillit tomber du lit. Heureusement il me rattrapa et me colla à lui. J'avais peur de le déranger, mais sincèrement, je ne souhaitais rien de plus que sentir mon père me serrer contre lui.

_- Tu ne me dérangeras jamais Bella, me dit-il comme s'il avait lu dans mes pensées. Bella, tout le monde est en bas et, bien que je ne veux pas te pousser à faire quoique ce soit si tu n'es pas prête, il faudra éventuellement que tu nous dises ce qui t'es arrivée ma chéri._

_- Je sais, je vous le dirais, mais pas tout de suite. Est-ce que on peut rester comme ca un peu plus longtemps ?_

_- Aussi longtemps que tu veux. _

_- Merci. _

J'allais leur dire la vérité bien qu'il n'y ait pas grand-chose à raconter. J'allais le faire parce que j'avais besoin de ma famille, parce que je n'avais pas le droit de leur mentir et de les inquiéter plus longtemps. Adviendra ce qu'il adviendra, je n'y pouvais plus rien.

Une demi-heure plus tard, on cogna à la porte. C'était Alice. Je me sentais terriblement mal pour ma réaction face à elle la veille et souhaitais m'en excuser au plus vite, mais Alice étant Alice, elle m'avait déjà vu lui demander pardon et m'interdit de dire un mot de plus. Elle me proposa de m'aider à me rafraichir ce que je ne pouvais sérieusement pas refusée. J'aurais tout donné pour une douche chaude.

Carlisle alla rejoindre Esme pendant que je prenais ma douche tranquillement parce que mon corps était atrocement douloureux. J'avais de plus en plus de difficulté à respirer normalement. J'étais en constante douleur et je ne savais plus trop comment la gérer. Je mis les vêtements qu'Alice m'avait laissé et sorti de la sale de bain.

Dans la chambre m'attendait Edward. Mon Edward, mon ange, ma vie était revenue pour moi. Il ne m'avait pas abandonnée. J'ai sauté dans ses bras sans penser à rien, rien sauf l'amour que je ressentais pour lui. Il me serra et enfouit sa tête dans mes cheveux comme il avait toujours l'habitude de le faire.

_- Je suis tellement désolé ma Bella. Je n'ai pas réussi à te protéger encore une fois. Je t'ai abandonné quand tu avais le plus besoin de moi. Je n'ai pas gardé mon contrôle, je suis tellement désolé ma Bella. Trouveras-tu un jour la force de me pardonner ?_

_- Je n'ai rien à te pardonner Edward. Je suis simplement heureuse que tu sois là. _

_- Ma Bella qui t'a fait ca ? Dis-le moi je t'en supplie et à l'instant j'irai lui faire payer au millième tout ce qu'il ta fait subir. _

_- Pas..pas maintenant Edward. Allons en-bas. Esme doit surement m'attendre et ca n'est pas très poli. _

_- Bella…_

_- Pas maintenant. _

_- D'accord. _

Il me souleva sans me laisser le temps de protester et m'emmena dans la cuisine ou se tenait Esme en face des fourneaux. Dans la grande pièce se trouvait Carlisle, Alice, Jasper, Emmett et…Rosalie. Ils me regardaient tous avec un regard inquiet sauf bien sur la belle blonde qui semblait plus qu'ennuyée et très en colère. C'était inévitable. Je venais de troubler la paix qui régnait dans sa famille une nouvelle fois. Elle avait tous les droits d'être en colère contre moi.

J'ai senti Edward se raidir à côté de moi, surement à cause des pensées de sa sœur. J'ai chuchoté son nom et avec un simple regard il m'avait compris. Je ne voulais pas briser cette famille. C'était hors de question.

Esme s'approcha de moi et m'a prit dans ses bras. Carlisle fit de même lorsqu'il vit un sourire de bonheur sur mon visage. La situation était terrible certes, mais je ne m'étais jamais sentie aussi aimée. Les choses ne pouvaient pas être si pires que ca. N'est-ce pas ?

_-Comment te sens-tu Bella, me demanda Esme. _

_- Mieux je pense. Beaucoup mieux. _

_- Bella tu dois nous dire ce qu'il t'ai arrivé, me dit Carlisle. _

_- Bella je ne veux même pas en entendre parler, tu vas me dire tout de suite qui t'as fait ca et je vais aller le démembrer sur le champ, me lança un Emmett très en colère. _

_- On ne laissera personne traiter notre sœur de la sorte, répliqua Alice. _

_- Ne poussez pas Bella à parler si elle ne se sent pas encore prête. Tout ceci est encore très dur pour elle, dit Esme à ses enfants. _

_- Non Esme je vais vous le dire, mais le problème c'est que … je n'ai absolument rien à dire. _

_- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par là mon amour, me demanda Edward. J'ai peur de ne pas bien comprendre. _

_- Je ne me souviens de rien. Je ne comprends pas ce qui m'est arrivé parce que je n'en ai aucun souvenir, dis-je presque en chuchotant. Je sentais la panique me gagner quelque peu. _

_- Bella, qu'est-ce que ca veut dire tout ca, me demanda Jasper, mais je savais qu'il parlait au nom de toute la famille. _

_- Je me souviens de t'avoir dit au revoir Edward. Je me souviens te voir partir puis…plus rien jusqu'à hier matin. Je me suis réveillée dans ma chambre avec une nouvelle coupe et une nouvelle garde-robe. J'ai commencé à paniquer en me rendant compte que je ne me souvenais pas de comment j'avais fait tout ca. Pour me calmer, je voulais prendre une douche et c'est là que… c'est là que j'ai vu. _

Vers la fin, ma voix était presque audible. Si ma famille n'avait pas été composée de vampires, personne ne m'aurait surement entendu. Je savais que mon récit était fou, mais c'était la vérité. Un silence de plomb pesait sur la pièce et je ne savais pas combien de temps j'allais pouvoir le supporter. J'ai été surprise, peut-être terriblement, de voir que Rosalie avait quelque chose à dire pour la première aujourd'hui.

_- Cette fois tu as fait fort. Amnésie ? Est-ce que c'est sérieux ? Tu le fais exprès là non ?!_

Edward était près à lui sauter à la gorge et à cet instant là, je n'étais pas sur que Carlisle soit en mesure de garder son calme encore plus longtemps ce qui ne signifiait rien de bon. Il explosa avant qu'Edward n'ait le temps de le faire ou que j'ai le temps de réagir.

- _Rosalie je t'interdis de t'adresser à Bella de la sorte. Elle fait partie de cette famille et il est temps que tu l'acceptes. Elle a fait plus pour cette famille en quelques mois que tu ne la fais en des décennies. Il est temps que tu cesse de t'admirer dans ton miroir et que tu te rends compte que tes actions blessent toutes les personnes présentes dans cette pièce. Je n'ai rien dit sur les événements des derniers mois, mais nous savons tous que c'est de ta faute si nous avons presque perdu Edward et grâce à Bella qu'il nous ait revenu. Plutôt que d'admirer ta beauté la prochaine fois que tu regardes dans un miroir, regarde ton âme et essaie de réfléchir quelques peu à tes actions. _

Jamais je n'avais vu Carlisle perdre le contrôle et encore moi s'adresser de la sorte à un membre de sa famille ni qui que ce soit d'ailleurs. Rosalie semblait blessée et je me sentais mal pour elle. Je ne lui en voulais pas pour ses actions. Certes elles m'avaient blessées, mais je savais que cela devait être très dur pour elle de m'accepter alors que je mettais toute sa famille en danger.

_- Carlisle, je…_

_- Non Bella. Je sais que tu as un trop bon cœur pour lui en vouloir, mais il est temps que tout le monde ici grandisse un peu. _

Rosalie quitta la pièce en silence et se dirigea vers la porte d'entrée. Emmett s'approcha de moi et me pris dans ses bras. Il me dit à quel point il était désolé, mais il se devait de rester au près de sa femme. Je comprenais sa réaction et je lui étais reconnaissante d'être un aussi aimant.

_- Bella, je t'en pris reprends ou tu en étais, me dit Alice. _

_-Il n'y a pas grand-chose à ajouter sincèrement. Je ne me souviens vraiment de rien. Je ne comprends pas comment je me suis blessée. Au début, j'ai cru à un accident de voiture, mais mon camion était en parfait état. Quand j'ai compris que c'était autre chose j'ai juste…mis ca au fond de mon esprit. J'avais trop peur de savoir je suppose. _

_- Bella pourquoi tu ne nous a rien dit, pourquoi tu ne m'as rien dit, me demanda Edward blessé. Est-ce que c'est à cause de ce que tu m'as avoué avant que je ne parte avec les autres l'autre jour ?_

_- Oui. _

_- Oh Bella. _

Edward m'a prit dans ses bras. Il n'allait jamais me quitter, ni lui ni notre famille. Jamais.

_- De quoi parlez-vous, questionna Alice. _

_- Avant que je ne parte, Bella m'a avoué qu'elle avait très peur de nous perdre. Que nous décidions de la quitter. _

_- Bella ca n'arrivera jamais voyons ! _Alice me sauta dessus et me serra dans ses bras. Elle avait surement raison, mais moi aussi j'avais quelque peu raison.

_- Bella, je ne comprends pas en quoi ce qui t'es arrivé aurait pu nous pousser à s'en aller, m'avoua Jasper. _

_- Je suis un aimant à danger, je suis faible. J'avais peur que si je vous disais ce qui était arrivée, vous soyez fatigués de voler à ma rescousse et que …_

_- Mais quelles bêtises est-ce que tu nous dit là Bella… Tu es notre sœur voyons, j'ai bien l'intention de danser une valse avec toi à ton mariage ma chère. Edward m'a assez épuisé avec ses émotions tu crois que je vais te laisser filler comme ca, me dit Jasper avec un sourire que je ne lui avais jamais vu du moins, pas pour moi. _

Je ne pouvais m'empêcher de rire à ce nouveau côté de mon frère et toute ma famille se mit à rire aussi.

_- Bella, s'enquit Carlisle, je déteste à avoir te dire cela, mais il est impératif que je t'examine. Je dois m'assurer que tu n'as rien de plus graves que quelques bleus et d'ailleurs, cela pourrait nous permettre d'identifier la source de ton amnésie. _

_- Comme si je m'étais cogner la tête ?_

_- Bella je préfère ne pas me prononcer avant de t'avoir examinée d'accord ?_

Je vis les échanges de regards entre Carlisle et Edward et je compris tout de suite qu'il en savait plus qu'il ne voulait me le dire. Edward aussi savait et ne semblait pas du tout apprécier. Leur échange étant peu subtil, tout le monde le remarqua.

_- Quoi ? Carlisle, Edward, dites-moi. Je veux savoir. Je n'ai pas peur. _

_- Bella, commença Carlisle, une amnésie comme la tient découle rarement d'un choc physique vois-tu. _

_- Comment ca ?_

_- Dans le cas d'un réel choc où tu te serais cogné la tête, ta mémoire à long terme ou à court terme peut être atteinte. Dans les pires des cas, les deux le sont. Or, lorsqu'une certaine partie de la mémoire seulement est perdue, lorsque ce ne qu'une question de quelques jours, voir quelques heures, on parle d'un autre genre de choc. _

_- Quel… quel autre genre de choc ?_

_- Un choc d'ordre psychologique Bella. Bien sur je pourrais me tromper et c'est pour cela que je dois absolument t'examiner au plus vite. _

_- Qu'est-ce qui aurait pu causer un tel choc ? _Je n'aimais pas du tout la tournure de cette conversation. Bien que j'imaginais ce qui pouvait causer un tel choc, j'avais besoin de l'entendre venant de Carlisle, quelqu'un à qui je pourrais toujours faire confiance.

_- Et bien, cela est arrivé à des personnes qui ont été témoins ou victimes d'accidents de tout genre, de meurtres… d'agression. _

Mon sang se glaça dans mes veines. Agression, le mot résonnait dans ma tête. Je n'avais pas besoin de me faire examiner par Carlisle pour savoir qu'il allait conclure à une agression. Je le savais parce que c'était la seule explication possible. Les blessures, les douleurs, _la _douleur à cette endroit-_là…_

Les larmes coulaient doucement sur mes joues, je ne voulais pas hurler ni paniquer. Je devais être forte. Ma famille finirait par arriver à la même conclusion que moi bien que je me doutais que c'était déjà fait alors je me devais d'être forte pour nous tous. Ce n'était pas juste pour eux qu'ils aient à me ramasser à la petite cuillère.

_- Bella, commença Edward. _

_- Non. Non tout va bien. Tout va bien vraiment. Ce n'est rien. _

_- Bella enfin, ce n'est pas rien. _

_Bella_

_Bella…_

Je pouvais vaguement entendre la vois d'Edward et d'Esme qui m'appelait. Les bras d'Alice qui me retenaient, le calme que Jasper m'envoyait, Carlisle qui prenait mon pouls… J'étais si loin.

On aurait dit que j'étais au paradis, mais j'avais aussi mal que si c'était l'enfer. Il y avait une forêt et une lumière. Une lumière si belle que je voulais plonger dedans et m'y perdre à jamais. Mon paradis était si près, mais si inaccessible en même temps. J'avais beau essayer de le toucher je n'y arrivais pas parce que quelque chose m'en empêchait. Quelque chose m'écrasait. De tout son poids sur mon corps.

_Tu es à moi Bella… Rien qu'à moi. Tes cheveux sentent si bons, si longs et si beaux. J'aime quand tu les laisse au naturel comme ca ma Bella. _

_Tu es à moi Bella… Rien qu'à moi. _

Comme si mes souhaits avaient été exaucés, je me sentais revenir vers ma famille, vers ce qui m'aimaient et que j'aimais tant.

_- Bella, Bella est-ce que tu m'entends, me demanda la voix de mon ange. _

J'aurais tellement voulu lui dire à quel point mon nom sortit de sa bouche sonnait si beau, à quel point l'entendre me faisait du bien, à quel point j'avais besoin de lui. Je ne pouvais pas, la réalité qui venait de me frapper était trop forte pour me laisser dire quoique ce soit d'autre que je venais de réaliser. D'une voix faible, un seul mot sorti de ma bouche :

_- Jacob. _

**Hey les amigos ! Je sais que vous êtes surpris de trouver un nouveau chapitre si tôt après la publication du dernier, mais j'ai été inspirée que dire…**

**Je vais essayer de publier plus souvent, mais c'est une très grosse année pour moi à l'école et tout alors… Voilà comme d'hab je veux savoir ce que vous avez pensé du chapitre/de lhistoire. **

**J'aimerais remercié toutes les personnes qui suivent de me supporter soi par des reviews ou en follow/favorite 'For my love' Ca veut vraiment tout dire pour moi. Aussi, je n'ai sincérement aucune idée de qui est le BETA de cette fanfic parce que je ne sais pas ou trouver son nom alors, cher Beta un gros gros merci ! :**

Little-Library

Lyly8649

Renaitre-pour-mieux-vivre-96

camille38

christou57

cristalle

lena41183

missdsp

tia 63

ALMAZ10

Elfia

Grazie

Undeniable-Love-67

audrey94460

haylin-eant-25

kekaia

missdsp

moonlightdiary

paulipopo

shishififi


End file.
